Secret garden
by Drunalove
Summary: Raven's been sneaking off a lot and Beast Boy wants to know why. He decides to follow her and discovers something he never would've guessed. Story is a lot better then summary. Mostly BBxRae and slight RobxStar.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first Teen Titans fic. I hope you enjoy! Please review.

"Come on, come on just a bit closer!" Yelled Cyborg he was just about to beat his high score on the new game he bought titled "turbo racers" he was just about to get the last few points he needed when

Bang.

The controller fell out of his hand and fell to the floor and his character ran out lives. Cyborg's mouth fell open as his character fell off of a cliff.

Beast Boy came running into the room. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Raven came in right behind, a harsh glare on her face. Beast Boy cowered in fear on the couch as she slowly walked closer to him. The changeling morphed into a puppy and looked up at her, hoping for mercy.

Raven hovered over him and he gulped. "I believe this is yours." She stated as she dropped a deflated ballon onto his head.

He chuckled nervously "Rae, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to pop it near you. It was meant for Robin and I couldn't find him so I went looking and-" he cut himself as she just stared at him "and your gonna kill me now right?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She was about to answer when Starfire bursted in, Robin right behind her. "Good morning, my friends! Is today not glorious!?"

"Morning, Star." Cyborg greeted the red headed alien.

"What's going on?" Asked the boy wonder.

"Grass stain is about to get his butt whooped by Raven." Stated Cyborg.

Robin rolled his eyes "what else is new?"

Beast Boy turned back. "Look Rae, I'm- hey, where'd she go?"

The dark girl had disappeared. "Huh, maybe you made her so mad she flew the coop." Stated Cyborg. Before Robin and Beast Boy could give him strange looks, Starfire was already asking who "coop" was and why he decided to fly away. Robin was about to tell her that it was only a metaphor when the alarms sounded. Robin sighed, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven took long, deep breaths as she cleared her mind. She was extremely relaxed until the green changeling knocked on door her. In her surprise, she stopped levitating and fell. She sighed, pulling her hood back over her head as she did so.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch with Cyborg, eating a slice of veggie pizza.

"Where'd Raven go today?" Asked Beast Boy curiously.

"I don't know man, probably to one of those book stores she likes so much." Guessed Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at his metallic best friend "but why didn't she just say so?"

Robin walked into the room "it's really none of our business Beast Boy." Stated Robin.

Starfire flew in with silkie in her arms. She flew over to Robin and kissed his cheek. "Boyfriend Robin, would you would like to try the Tameranian dish I've made?"

He looked over into the kitchen and saw the dish she was talking about, of course, it was covered in mustard. He winced. "Uh, thanks star but I had a big breakfast."

She smiled happily and nodded "I shall serve it for dinner then!" She flew back to her room.

Robin sighed. "Beast Boy would you-oh come on, what's with people disappearing today? I'm considering putting up a sign out sheet."

Beast Boy had turned into a fly and was buzzing towards Ravens room. He transformed back and knocked on her door. He heard a thud and raised an eyebrow.

The door opened with a hiss and the dark girl stepped out. "Can I help you?" She asked.

He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um..how's it going?" He asked.

She looked at him "fine, now if that's all you want I have to get back to-"

He cut her off "no! I was just wondering where you went off to this morning."

"None of your concern."

The door closed in his face and he pouted, his ears drooping downwards.

He slowly walked downstairs and plopped down next to Cyborg.

The robot laughed when he saw his friends expression. "Come on BB, did you really think she would tell you?"

He shook his head "no, but it was worth a shot."

"Grass stain, the only way you'd find out is if you followed her and I doubt that-" he glared at Beast Boy as his frown grew into a smile that showed off his fang. "Oh no! Don't even think about it!"

Beast Boy turned into a rabbit and hopped up the stairs before Cyborg could grab him.

Cyborg groaned "hey Robin? Where's the shovel? I'm gonna go dig a grave for the grass stain!"

The next morning Beast Boy watched as Raven walked out of the tower and he slowly followed her, morphing into a fly.

It took about 20 minutes for her to reach her destination. Beast Boy watched as she walked slowly over to a gate. She looked around to make sure no one recognized her and pulled out a key. Beast Boy flew closer to her as she unlocked the gate.

She walked through and shut it behind her. Beast Boy flew through the crack of the gate, expecting to see a library, or maybe even a torture chamber but not in a million years did he expect to see what he saw. A garden. Raven sat down near a fountain and took out a book. Beast Boy morphed into a lizard and walked closer to her. "Wow." He stated, as soon as he said it he slapped himself on the inside. Idiot!

Raven looked over at the green lizard and if looks could kill he knew he'd be six feet under. He morphed back into himself and gave her a crooked smile "uh..hey Rae."

She glared at him "my not name is not Rae, It's Raven."

He gulped "right, sorry."

"I can't believe you followed me." She was seething.

"I'm really sorry Rae-I mean Raven. I was just curious."

"I told you it was none of your concern."

He bit his lip "I know, I'm really sorry."

"I can't believe you followed me after I told you not too."

"Technically you didn't say no too follow you, you just said it was none of my business."

He winced as a tomato was thrown at him. "Ok, I deserve that."

She gave him another glare and then sat down again. He cautiously sat down next to her. When he got a good look at her, he saw that she had bags under her eyes and was paler then usual.

"Rae, are you ok?" He asked. He carefully put a hand on her shoulder and he was surprised when she didn't shrug it off.

"I'm fine." She stated.

He looked at her "no your not."

She bit her lip and moved away "just go away ok?"

He shook his head "not until you tell me what's wrong."

She glared at him and stood up. "First, you follow me and now you won't leave me alone!"

He stood up and followed her "you don't have to be alone all the time! Why can't you just let someone help you!?"

"It's not that simple!"

"Why not!? Why can't you just-" he was cut off when she smashed her lips onto his. Before he could react, she pulled away. She put her hands over her mouth and looked away. She sat down on the fountain "please, just go away." She begged.

He walked over and kneeled next to her. "Not in a million years." She pulled her hood tighter around her head but Beast Boy wasn't going to have it, he pulled it down and held it down to make sure she couldn't pull it back up.

He'd never seen her look more broken in his entire life. "Rae." He said softly. She was about to correct him but before she could his mouth was on hers.

Her eyes went wide before fluttering closed.

Bam.

Something off in the distance exploded and she pulled away. "What was that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Me." She stated.

He looked at her. "What?"

"When my emotions get out of control, so do my powers."

"Oh."

She went to move away but he grabbed her hand and prevented her from moving. "So what if stuff explodes when I kiss you? It doesn't matter it's just objects."

"I could hurt someone."

"I know you won't hurt anyone."

"No you don't."

"I don't know a lot of things, but that never stopped me before."

Before she could reply he kissed her again and something else exploded but this time, she didn't pull away.

They slowly walked out of the garden together and started heading home.

He smirked at her.

She looked at him "what?" She asked.

His smirk grew bigger "I knew you liked me."

He barely missed the pot that fell out of someones window.

A/N: ok, so I don't know if that was good or not. I'm sorry if the characters were OOC. I hope you enjoyed anyway. I might make this a multi chap but im not sure. it depends on what you guys say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so I just wanted to put up this quick A/N. I'm thinking about adding 2 more chapters for this story. I'm going to do each chapter in Ravens Pov and then Beast Boys Pov. Do you guys want that? The chapters will not be new.

They will just be the feelings and thoughts that they were having during the first chapter. If I get enough people saying they want me to do it, I will and I might even add Starfires, Robins and Cyborgs Pov. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here you go! I'm not going to do their feelings in chapter one, I'm just going to continue from where I left off. This will be a short story. It'll have about 3-5, maybe more chapters. I hope you enjoy! Please review.

Also, I tried to make them more in character so hopefully there not as OOC as before.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven who was staring straight ahead as they walked towards the tower. Beast boy made a daring move and grabbed her hand, unfortunately, she pulled it away as soon as he grabbed it.

His ears drooped slightly but he said nothing. She looked over at the dejected changeling and sighed. "We're in public, what if someone saw us? Do you know the uproar that would cause?" She asked.

His eyes lit up again and he smirked. "So, what you're saying is that we can't hold hands because someone might see?"

She nodded in affirmation. His smirk grew more "so you want to hold hands with me, but you're scared someone will see."

She stopped walking and looked at him. "I didn't say that."

When his smirk turned into a cocky grin Raven glared at him. "Yea, but you implied it."

She rolled her eyes and pulled her hood over her head as they walked into the tower.

Before he walked into the hallway towards his room, he went behind Raven and whispered in her ear "and now I don't hear you denying it."

Before she could respond or throw something at him, he was walking to his room, whistling the whole way there.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. She pulled out a book and started to read. When she was starting to get into it, Cyborg's famous "booyah!" Interrupted her.

He walked in with a huge smile on his face. "What's up Cy?" Asked the boy wonder.

"I modified the T car!"

Raven, not wanting to hear about Cyborg's "baby" walked to her room. She telepathically opened up her door and walked in. She sat on her bed and crossed her legs. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She took slow breaths and wasn't very surprised when she heard a knock on her door.

She slowly stood and opened the door. "Yes?"

Beast Boy smiled at her "hey! I was wondering..um..if..well um..if you wanted to do stuff?" He finished lamely.

She raised an eyebrow "like what?"

"Um..talk?"

"About what?"

"Uh about-"

She cut him off. "Let me guess,stuff?"

He gave her a grin and nodded. She opened the door and he walked in slowly, as if something was going to jump out and eat him, which wouldn't be surprising considering he was in Raven's room.

He carefully sat on her bed and it took all of his willpower not to look under it and check for monsters.

She looked at him expectantly. "Can I ask you something?" He asked bluntly.

She almost replied with a snarky, sarcastic comment along the lines of "you just did" or "I don't know, can you?" But she decided against it.

"I guess so."

"Why a garden?"

She sighed "it's none of your business."

"Come on Rae, please?"

"It's Raven and no."

He turned into a puppy and looked up at her with sad eyes. She rolled her eyes. "No."

He pouted "if you just answer a few questions and answer them honestly, I promise I won't ask any other questions for a week!"

"Make it a month."

He bit hip lip, contemplating on wether it was worth it or not, eventually he nodded "deal!"

She sat on the floor next to him. "I guess I chose a garden because it was happier, sure I look the bookstore and all but it gets kind of boring after a while."

Beast Boy gasped and put his hand over his mouth in fake shock. "You? Bored of bookstores!? No way!"

She glared at him and he shut up "sorry."

"Anyway, I always go there when I'm stressed or angry."

He nodded his head. "Rae, have you been getting any sleep lately? And remember you promised to answer my questions honestly!"

She sighed lightly and shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Next question."

"Aww come on!"

She glared at him and then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it."

She moved away and he grabbed her hand "I've said it before and ill say it again, you think your alone, but your not." He stated.

She looked at him "fine, but you can't tell anyone."

He grinned at her "deal."

"I've been having nightmares."

His grin turned into a frown "what about?"

"Trigon, me and the team."

He rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "Ok, I get having them about Trigon but why about yourself and us?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt us."

She stood up in frustration "don't you get it? I could hurt you! I don't want to but I could!"

"I do get it Rae! I know that there's a possibility that you could hurt one of us but I know you won't!"

"How do you know that?"

He went over to her and kneeled down next to her when she sank to the floor.

"I know because your strong. I know you would never let things get out of control like that."

She nodded and gave him the tiniest of smiles but didn't say anything. "I have one more question." He stated.

She looked at him. "Can I kiss you again?"

He swore he saw her cheeks turn slightly scarlet but she pulled her hood up before he could get a good look. "I suppose so."

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and his grin couldn't of gotten any bigger. He moved closer to her and pulled her onto his lap.

She glared at him "what do you think you're-" but he cut her off with his mouth.

The kiss lasted for about 8 seconds before Raven pulled away. Beast Boy pouted but his expression grew into one of concern when she stood up and clutched at her head.

He looked at her and trying to be funny, said "am I that bad of a kisser?"

She shot a glare at him and shut her eyes. "Rae, are you ok?"

He moved closer to her and she lent back against the wall. He noticed her hands were shaking. "Rae?" He questioned nervously.

He almost didn't catch her when she fell. "Rae!? Rae, please tell me what's going on!" Begged the changeling.

Her eyes closed again but this time, they didn't open. "Guys! Help, something's wrong with Raven!"

A/N: ok so, I know that was a terrible ending for the chapter but I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: what? Another chapter already? Yup! I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Beast Boy paced back and forth in the living room. "This is all my fault, I've killed Raven!"

Cyborg walked out of the infirmary with Robin and Starfire. "Calm down grass stain she's not dead." Stated Cyborg.

"Oh thank god."

"What did you mean when you said it was your fault?" Questioned Robin.

Beast Boy's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well..uh..you see..we kinda um..kissed maybe? A little bit."

"What!?" Shouted Robin.

"Wooh! Go little man! It's about time!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Oh how glorious!" Said Starfire.

Beast Boy groaned slightly as the others started to bombard him with questions.

* * *

Raven winced when she woke up and she stood to fast. She looked around and saw ten hooded figures staring at her, three of which she had never seen before.

"Oh joy." Mumbled Raven.

The figure in the pink cloak giggled and shook her head "nope! Happy!" She giggled more and Raven sighed.

"Hello, Raven." Said the one in yellow.

"Knowledge." Raven greeted.

"Come, we have much to discuss."

Raven reluctantly followed her. The three figures she'd never seen before followed behind.

The five of them sat down in a small circle. The one in the black cloak was glaring at her, the one in the blue cloak was looking around like she had no idea what was going on and the one in the sky blue cloak had a happy smile on her face.

"Raven I'd look you to meet Envy, Confusion and Hope." Stated Knowledge.

"Why am I hear?" Questioned Raven.

"Well, when you and Beast Boy were kissing three new emotions showed up and it was to much for you to handle, so your mind shut down for a while."

Envy glared at Raven when knowledge mentioned her kissing Beast Boy. Raven rolled her eyes "how can I be jealous of myself?"

"Your not. Envy showed up for an unknown reason." Stated knowledge.

Envy kept glaring at her "it's not fair that you get to be out there with all kinds of things and I'm stuck in here."

Raven rolled her eyes at her "I don't feel sorry for you."

Envy went to lunge at her but Hope stopped her. Confusion looked at Raven. "Who are you?" She asked Raven.

Raven sighed "you've got to be kidding me."

Knowledge gave her a smile. "Send me back." Said Raven.

Knowledge was about to answer when the other emotions came over. "Sorry, no can do!" Stated Brave.

Raven glared at her "what are you taking about?"

"A few of us have some things to say to you and for once, your gonna listen!" Said Brave.

"We all want to talk to you. I'm sorry if that was to forward. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry." Said Timid.

"I don't want to be here." Stated Raven.

"We really don't care what you want." Said Rude.

Raven was about to say something back but Knowledge interrupted her. "Who's first?" Asked Knowledge.

All the emotions, except for Sloth and Confusion yelled that they were going first. After all the yelling became to much Knowledge silenced them. "I will pick."

She looked around at all the emotions and finally her gaze landed on the gray clad emotion standing far in the back.

"Timid?" Asked Knowledge.

When she heard her name called she slowly walked to the front, cowering slightly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go first?" Asked Knowledge.

"Yes, no wait I'm sorry. Is it ok if I go first?" She asked quietly.

Knowledge smiled at her and nodded. "We will leave you two alone and when Timid is finished she will leave and the emotion I choose to go next will appear." Stated Knowledge.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Questioned Raven.

"No!" They all yelled, excluding Knowledge and Timid.

They all disappeared and Timid carefully sat across from her. "May I talk?" She asked quietly.

Realizing she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Raven nodded.

"I know your scared." Stated Timid.

Raven went to reply but stopped when Timid cowered in fear. Raven took a breath. "Continue."

Timid bit her lip but did as she was told. "Your scared that you'll hurt someone. He makes you scared because of the way he makes you feel. I think that sometimes it's ok to be scared because no one can be brave all the time, well except Brave, of course." She said quietly.

Raven knew she was about to apologize so she held her hand up. "Thanks." Stated Raven.

Timid disappeared and in her place a green clad figure appeared. "My turn? Sweet."

She sat across from Raven "you just gotta go for it." Stated Brave.

"Go for what?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about! Stop being a coward! Take a chance for once!"

Raven glared at her "I already took a chance once and what did that get me? A broken heart." It hurt to admit aloud that her heart had been broken but it was true.

"But you know BB won't break your heart!"

"No I don't."

Brave gave her a smirk "then how come you let him kiss you?" She questioned.

Raven opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Brave's smirk grew bigger "thought so. I guess you don't really know for sure if he'll break your heart but you have to try anyway." She stated and then she disappeared, leaving Raven shocked.

A pink clad figure appeared and Raven groaned. "Hi!" Said Happy.

Raven just stared at her. "He makes you really happy Raven, plus he's funny too!" She stated.

When Raven didn't respond, she continued. "Even though you don't like to admit it, I know for a fact that you get butterflies every time he looks at you."

Raven was about to deny it but Happy cut her off "don't even try to deny it!"

"Fine, he makes me happy. I still can't show it."

"You can in small ways. Give him a few small smiles every once in a while, laugh at a joke or two. I'm not saying to change yourself completely, just try to show him that you care."

Raven wasn't to surprised when she disappeared. A yellow figure replaced her.

"Hello, again Raven." Said Knowledge.

Raven looked at her "can I go back now? This is getting old."

"I'm afraid not."

Raven sighed "where's Rage?"

"Don't worry, she's locked away and won't be speaking to you."

Raven nodded and Knowledge sat across from her. "I see the way he looks at you, even when your not looking. He admires you very much. I can tell that he feels protective over you." Seeing Raven's look she added "and yes I know you don't need protection. Your the only one who he really tries to get to laugh."

When she saw that Raven had nothing to say she continued. "He makes you angry sometimes but you know he means well. He's really the only one who makes you feel better." She stated.

Raven remained quiet. Knowledge stood and placed her hand on her shoulder "only six more to go."

She disappeared and an orange clad figure appeared in her place. Rude sat down and looked at her "your an idiot." She stated.

"Gee, thanks." Relied Raven.

"Are you blind? Or just plain stupid? He wants you. Your too stubborn to see it but he does. The way he stares at you is so obvious but it's not obvious to you. Ill ask you again, are you blind?"

"You know I'm not." Growled Raven.

"Seems like you are."

"I think I'd prefer Rage."

"Oh suck it up. When are you gonna open your eyes and see what's right in front of you?" She disappeared and Raven sighed in relief.

A purple figure smiled and sat down next to her. "You like how he always tries to make everyone smile." Stated Love.

"You like how he's brave and how he has so compassion for animals."

"You like everything about him, well except maybe a few things but you like most of them."

Raven gave her a small smile. "What you really like about him is that he doesn't care who you are or where you come from, he likes you for you."

Raven felt slightly sad when she disappeared. A sky blue figure gave her a bright smile "sloth was supposed to be next but she fell asleep." Informed Hope.

"There really isn't anything to say except that he gives you hope. He gives you hope that things will be ok and work out in the end. Personally, I think that's the greatest thing anyone could give to someone."

She left and a black clad figure appeared. Raven sighed "lets just get this over with." Said Raven.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have him. I really don't think you deserve him but he wants you. You should be grateful for everyone you have in your life, especially him."

"I am grateful." Stated Raven.

"Well then be more grateful."

Raven was about to respond but she disappeared before she could. "Good riddance." Mumbled Raven.

A blue figure looked at her in confusion and Raven groaned.

"I forgot what I was supposed to say." Stated Confusion.

"Big surprise there." Stated Raven sarcastically.

"Oh I know! He makes you confused of what your feeling." She stated.

"Is that all?"

"No there was more but I forgot that to."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Where am I again?" Asked confusion.

"God, I feel like I just stepped into finding nemo." Stated Raven.

"Who?"

She disappeared and Knowledge stood in her front of her "we all want what's best for you Raven, I hope you know that."

"Can I go back now?" She asked.

Knowledge nodded and Raven disappeared.

* * *

Beast Boy's head popped up when Raven groaned. "Guys she's waking up!"

She opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "How do you feel?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm a little dizzy but ill be fine."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I am most joyous you are awake friend Raven!" Said Starfire.

Beast Boy looked at them all "could we have a minute?" He asked.

They all grinned at him and nodded. Cyborg closed the door as they walked out.

"I'm really glad your ok Rae."

She gave him a small smile. "I wanna ask you something." He said.

She was going to remind him of the deal but he beat her to it. "I know, please just one question."

She sighed and nodded "ok."

"Um..I was just wondering if you um..wantedtogoonadate?"

She gave him a puzzled look.

He sighed and took a breath. "Will you go on a date with me?"

She looked at him for a seconds and then nodded "alright."

Beast Boy looked down "alright, I understand I mean-wait! Did you say yes!?"

She smiled and nodded. His face grew into a big grin "I can't believe you said yes! I promise your gonna love it!"

He ran out of the room humming a tune and Raven almost let out a small giggle as she heard a thud and a quick "I'm ok!" After.

A/N: Im sorry if this chapter was boring. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: this is my favorite chapter. :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review.

Beast Boy looked around his room in shock. He knew his room was messy but he never knew how messy until he had to look for clothes to wear. "Geez, I am messy." He picked up a pile of clothes and tossed them onto to his bed.

He picked up a shirt and sniffed it "nope." He grabbed another and his eyes almost started to water "uh..double nope." He sighed and scratched his ears. This was gonna take a while.

Beast Boy walked out into the living room. It had taken about an hour, but he finally found a clean shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked over to Raven and his mouth dropped. He expected she wouldn't dress up, but seriously?

"Wha..you..but..I..you.." He used his arms to gesture up and down her outfit. She was wearing her signature leotard and cape.

"Why!?" He finally managed to yell out.

She arched her eyebrow at him.

He stared at her, completely dumbfounded. "What if it snows!? Are you gonna live in that outfit for the rest of your life?"

She rolled her and walked out of the living room. "Raven! I'm being serious! Don't ignore me! Raven!" He yelled as he chased after her.

"Do you think Beast Boy's gonna live through today?" Asked Robin.

Cyborg smirked "not a chance."

* * *

The two titans walked down the block together. "I still don't get it." Stated Beast Boy.

"Get what?" Asked Raven.

"Why you wear that all-" he was cut off when she shot him a glare. He put his hands up in surrender "alright, alright I won't mention it again."

He went to wrap his arm around her shoulders but remembered what she had said before and dropped his arm.

"Where are we going?" Asked Raven.

"Huh? Oh! Yea right! It's not that romantic but there's new cafe that just opened up a few blocks away and I called ahead, they have the tea you like." He stated.

She stopped and looked at him. He looked back "what? Is there something on my face?" She just smiled, shook her head and continued walking.

She was a few inches ahead of him and when they got to the cafe he ran in front of her to open the door for her. "milady."

She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. As soon as they entered the cafe all eyes were on them. A group of about four girls shrieked and crowded around Beast Boy. "Ladies,ladies don't worry there's plenty of the Beast man to go around."

Raven glared slightly and crossed her arms._"What's the matter? Jealous?"_ Asked a voice in her head.

She glared more and took a seat. When Beast Boy finished signing autographs he looked around and noticed Raven had already taken a seat and she didn't look amused.

He bit his lip and sat across from her. "Sorry about that."

"I'm sure you are." She replied sarcastically.

Beast Boy looked at her and grinned "are you jealous Rae?"

She glared "no."

He grinned more "whatever you say."

All he got in response was a spoon being thrown at his head. He pouted and rubbed his forehead. "Gee, I'm starting to think you don't like me."

She smirked slightly and a waitress came to take their orders. Raven ordered a herbal tea and Beast Boy ordered pancakes.

* * *

"Rae, I think we need to talk."

She looked up from her mug and saw that he had finished eating and was staring at her.

"About what?"

"Us. Are we like I don't know a couple?"

She contemplated the idea for a few moments and then nodded slightly.

"So your my girlfriend?"

She nodded again. "And I'm your boyfriend?"

She nodded once more. He grinned at her.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow when he kept grinning. "I just wanted you to confirm it."

She glared at him when he stepped up on the table. Her glare got harsher, but no amount of glaring could stop him now.

"Excuse me! I have an announcement to make! I Beast Boy of the teen titans have just been made the happiest man in the world. The beautiful, yet mysterious Raven of the teen titans is officially my girlfriend."

The whole cafe erupted into applause and Beast Boy knew when he fell off the table it wasn't his doing.

Raven stood up and grabbed him by arm,dragging him out the doors.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled.

He just smiled and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her. "Come on the days not over yet!"

* * *

"10 bucks says she pushes him into the ocean." Said Cyborg.

"I think she might actually enjoy herself." Stated Robin.

Starfire watched in curiosity as her boyfriend and friend placed bets.

"Boyfriend, Robin? Why are you and Cyborg placing the bet?"

"It's just bet Star, not the bet. We're doing it because Cy thinks Raven is going to kill Beast Boy."

"And Rob thinks Raven will actually have fun."

"I see. Is it like the time Beast Boy and Cyborg placed bets on who could eat the most pizza?" She asked.

"Yea, just like that." Confirmed Robin.

"May I join?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure go right ahead, but just know I'm gonna win." Stated Cyborg.

"Do not be so sure friend Cyborg!"

* * *

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. "Seriously, a carnival?"

Beast Boy grinned and nodded. "Yup! Come on let's go!" He dragged her off towards the balloon popping game and payed for five darts. He popped four of them and when he walked over to where Raven was and handed her a small hippo.

She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly and took it anyway. "What's next?" She asked.

He smiled and took her hand in his, to his delight she didn't pull away. "I was thinking we could go ride a couple of roller coasters. Is that ok with you?"

She smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Beast Boy's grin turned into a huge smile and he pulled her towards one of the large roller coasters. They got in the line and a few girls walked over to Beast Boy. "Sorry ladies, I'm on a date." The girls frowned and two of them glared at Raven but they left.

When it was their turn Beast Boy chose the green car and they got in. When it finally started moving Beast Boy put his hands up and Raven kept hers in. They went down a couple of hills and through a few loops.

They got off and Beast Boy wrapped his arm around his waist and guided her towards the ferris wheel.

They got into one of cars and Raven looked around at all the lights until she noticed they had stopped moving. She looked down to see if there was a problem, getting ready to help people off with her powers, but she didn't see any problems.

She looked at Beast Boy and he smiled sheepishly at her "I may have payed the guy extra to stop at the top."

"Why?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "because I've always wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

He smiled and moved closer to her. He gently moved her hood down. "This."

He put his mouth gently onto hers. _"Told you he gives you butterflies." _Stated a voice in her head.

He pulled away slowly when they reached the bottom. They smiled at each other and he helped her off.

He intertwined their fingers as they started walking home. "I'm surprised you didn't faint again, I'm such a good kisser."

"Beast boy?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

"Ok."

* * *

The other three titans stared at them as they walked in. Noticing they were smiling, Cyborg groaned. "Oh come on!"

Robin smirked. "I believe you owe me and Star 10 bucks."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: PLEASE READ: see if you can guess who the villain is before it's revealed. If you spotted it before tell me in a review! If I get at least 5 reviews I will post the next chapter earlier then planned.

The titans had just woken up and the morning was pretty peaceful. Beast Boy stepped into the living room and groggily went to kiss his girlfriend. She put her hand up in front of his mouth. "Not until you brush your teeth."

He groaned and walked towards the bathroom. Cyborg was currently wearing a chefs hat and cooking breakfast. Starfire was flying around trying to help him and Robin was off training.

Beast Boy came in to the living room, once again and sat down next to Raven.

He gave her a smile when she looked at him. She gave him a small smile back. The alarms went off and they all groaned, so much for a peaceful morning.

"Who is it?" Questioned Beast Boy.

Cyborg's eyes went wide and he looked at Robin, who ran into the room when the alarm sounded and whispered something to him.

"Beast Boy, I think you should sit this one out." Stated Robin.

"What!? No way!"

"BB, he's right." Said Cyborg.

Starfire gasped and nodded her head quickly "oh yes! Friend Beast Boy this is a mission where you must do the sitting out!"

"Why?" Questioned Raven.

Cyborg motioned for her to come over to them and she did. He whispered in her ear and she nodded. "Sorry Beast Boy, but I agree."

He threw his hands up in anger. "Great! Not even my own girlfriends on my side! Thanks a lot Raven." He walked to his room in anger and Raven felt slightly guilty but she knew it was for his own good. She followed the others as they ran out of the tower, well in Starfire's case flew out.

* * *

"They don't want my there? Fine! I can have fun by myself!"

He turned the tv on and about ten minutes into the show he watching he groaned. "Who am I kidding?"

* * *

"Well, well if it isn't the Teen Titans."

The four that were there glared at him.

"Ahh, your missing someone. Where's Beast Boy?"

"None of your business." Growled Raven.

The villain smirked at her. "Miss Raven you've gotten prettier since the last I saw you. Still feisty as I ever I see."

Her glare harshened. "Titans, go!" Yelled Robin.

Starfire flew towards him and threw starbolts at him, to no avail. He threw blasts of energy at Robin. Robin got out his bo staff and whipped it around to deflect the attacks.

Cyborg hit him with a sonic cannon, which knocked him off his feet, but didn't do much damage. "Since when can he shoot energy?" Asked Cyborg.

He smirked at them all. "I've made some improvements."

Starfire flew towards him and shot lasers from her eyes, at the same time she fired starbolts from her eyes. She flew around him, trying to distract him from looking at Robin and Raven.

Robin got his grapple out and looked to Raven. She nodded her head, confirming she was ready. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black aura went around Robin and Raven lifted him up closer. The villain saw what they were doing and he pushed Raven with a bolt of energy, causing Raven to loose focus and drop Robin.

The villain stood over her and pointed his hand at her. "Lets turn up the juice."

His hand glowed a bright yellow and he went to fire.

A flash of green ran towards him and knocked him off his feet. A huge green elephant glared at the villain as he started to arise. "Don't. Touch. My. Girlfriend."

He morphed back and ran towards Raven. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to a safe area where she could heal herself. "Still glad I stayed home?" He asked.

"Beast Boy, I'm-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't apologize. I know why you did it now and I'm not mad at you. Are you ok? Honestly?"

She nodded "I'm a bit sore but ill be ok. Thank you for saving me."

He smiled at her and then he frowned. "I don't know what came over me, I just saw him standing over you and I felt my blood boil."

He heard a crash and looked at her "are you going to be ok?"

She nodded. "Go."

He gave her one last kiss and morphed into a hawk, flying off.

"Ahh! Beast Boy! How wonderful of you too join us."

Beast Boy glared at him "Adonis." He acknowledged.

"It's been a while. How's the beast?" He asked, trying to anger Beast Boy.

Beast Boy clenched his fists. "Locked inside."

Adonis smirked when he saw Beast Boy was getting frustrated. "That's a shame."

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino and charged at him. Raven came out from the building she was in and she moved towards Robin.

"What do you say we try that again?" He asked her.

Raven nodded. Starfire did the same thing she did before but this time Cyborg and Beast Boy helped. Raven lifted Robin up and Robin attached his grappling hook to the top of a roof and jumped off, wrapping the line around Adonis until it covered him all.

Adonis fell to the ground and Raven used her powers to wrap a black aura around his hands to prevent him from moving.

* * *

The titans walked into the tower and Beast Boy collapsed onto the couch.

Robin walked into the kitchen and got an ice pack for his aching shoulder. "I thought I told you to sit this one out." Stated Robin.

Beast Boy looked up at him from the couch. "I'm glad I didn't."

"You deliberately went against my orders."

Beast Boy glared. "If I haven't, Raven could've been seriously hurt, or worse."

Robin sighed and Starfire gently touched the shoulder that wasn't hurt. "Friend Beast Boy is correct. If he wasn't there, Raven surely would have been injured."

"Alright, fine. Don't do it again, ok?"

"Roger." Stated Beast Boy.

"Who is this Roger person?" Asked Starfire.

Robin smiled and explained to her.

A/N: ugh! This chapter was just..awful. I'm so sorry the action scene wasn't that good. I promise the next chapter will be better. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys! I wasn't planning on writing the chapter today but my plans got cancelled. This chapter originally was not going to be updated until Sunday, but because of the cancelation and because of all your amazing reviews I'm doing it today! I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Raven walked into the living room and walked towards the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and looked at the clock. She looked around at all the titans but she didn't see Beast Boy.

He came in an hour later then he usually did. He sat down on the couch and groaned. "You ok?" Asked Cyborg.

He shook his head and sneezed. "I think a truck ran me over in my sleep."

Raven walked over to him and felt his head. "Your warm."

He coughed and sighed. "Man I feel like hell."

"You look like it too." Stated Cyborg.

He shot him a glare and coughed again "can you heal me now?"

Raven gave him a small, sympathetic smile and shook her head. "It looks like you have a cold and I can't heal that."

He pouted and his ears drooped. "Oh."

Robin came in the room and Starfire flew in with blankets, wrapping them around Beast Boy. "Uh, Star? What are you doing?" Asked Robin.

"Raven said that friend Beast Boy is cold so I have brought him blankets!"

Robin smiled at his girlfriends innocence. "Star, Beast Boy isn't cold, he has a cold."

Starfire gave him a puzzled look. "The difference please?"

"Being cold is temperature, a cold makes people sick."

"Oh. I am sorry you are feeling the sick."

Beast Boy managed a small smile. "Don't sweat it."

He let out a sneeze and and groaned.

Robin gestured for Raven to come over to him. She did and he looked at her. "He shouldn't be going on missions today."

Raven nodded and looked over at the changeling, who had fallen back onto the couch. "I don't think he'll have any objections this time."

Robin nodded. "Someone needs to stay with him while we're gone."

"By someone you mean me right?"

He smiled at her "well, you are his girlfriend."

She nodded her head. "Ok, ill stay. What do you guys have to do today?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We have to patrol the city and we have this press conference."

"Press conference?"

He nodded. "The mayor wants us to do it. I have no idea why though."

"Alright, when do you leave?"

"Actually, we should get going now."

"Ok. Be careful alright? You know how the press gets."

He nodded and left with Cyborg and Starfire.

Raven walked over to the couch and sat next to Beast Boy. He looked over and gave her a smile. "Where are the others?"

"They left."

He grinned and let out a cough. "So, were all alone?"

She nodded her head. "Yes."

He smirked and moved closer to her. When she looked at him he waggled his eyebrows at her. He moved closer so that their legs were touching. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

His smirk grew bigger. "Come on Rae, you know you wanna."

She shook her head and he gave her puppy dog eyes. "Please? I don't feel good."

She shook her head again and he brought his mouth to her ear. "Please?" He asked huskily.

When she felt a chill go down go her spine she gasped and stood up as fast she could. Her heart felt like a humming birds wings.

He gave her a concerned look but it vanished when he saw her blush. He smirked and walked towards her, while she backed up. "Something wrong Rae?"

She backed up against the wall and he put his on either side of her to prevent her from escaping.

She glared when his smirk turned into a cocky grin. "Stop."

He grinned more and leaned closer to her, so that their lips were almost touching. "You don't mean that." He whispered.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I do."

He smirked. "You and I both know that if you really wanted me to stop, you would've used your powers to push me off." He stated cockily.

Her face turned red and she swallowed. "All you have to do is agree and ill stop, for now anyway." He said.

She glared at him. "Alright fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

He smirked. "We'll see, I'll go get the controllers!" He ran off to his room and she heard him cough a few times on his way.

She took a deep breath and try'd to slow her heart rate. What the hell was that?

Beast Boy came back into the room with a pair of controllers and Raven sat on the couch. He plugged them in and smiled at her. He sat next to her, a little to close for her comfort, considering what just happened. He let out a cough and the game started.

* * *

He smiled at her. "See, I told you would enjoy it." He stated.

She rolled her eyes and he sneezed. She felt his head again. "Your still warm, I'm making you tea."

He made a face and she rolled her eyes again. "It'll help." She stated.

She went into the kitchen and put water in the kettle. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at him. "Rae, would you ever actually kill me?" He asked, coughing lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know it depends, why do you ask?"

She gasped and clutched onto the kitchen counter when he left a wet, hot kiss on her neck. A light bulb exploded and she had to take a deep breath to get herself together.

He smirked. "You ok Rae?"

She glared at him and he rubbed her arms up and down. "I feel goosebumps." He stated, his voice raspy.

She didn't know if he was making his voice like that on purpose or if it was because he was sick. Either way, if was having quite an effect on her.

He spun her around and his mouth was on her neck again, but this time he didn't just stop at one.

The alarms went off and she try'd to push him off. "Beast Boy.."

"Leave it, the others are out, they'll handle it." He stated, biting down lightly.

"I don't think so."

Beast Boy pulled away and pushed Raven behind him. He growled. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Adonis smirked at him. "Oh, don't mind me please, continue I'm quite enjoying this show."

Raven's hands glowed black and Beast Boy morphed into a tiger. Adonis smirked at them. "Don't waste your time. It'll do no good to put up a fight."

A cloud of smoke surrounded them and they both collapsed. He smirked. "Almost to easy."

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up his head was pounding and he noticed Raven was no where in sight.

The rest of the team walked in and Beast Boy fell to his knees. "Hey, are you ok? Is the cold getting worse?" Asked Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, where's Raven?" Asked Robin.

"He took her..he took her and its all my fault."

"Who took her Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

"Adonis, I should've protected her, it's my job to protect her dammit! I'm her boyfriend! I'm supposed to protect her!"

"BB, I'm sure she's ok." Stated Cyborg.

"We shall get her back!" Said Starfire.

He took a breath and nodded. "Lets think of a plan."

A/N: PLEASE READ: ok! So I've never really written a lemony kinda scene, although it wasn't that lemony, how do you think I did? I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please Read: I hope you enjoy! My goal is to get at least 4-5 reviews on this chapter, so please help me out!

"Did you find it? Remember, he was in the sewers last time."

"Yea grass stain, I know."

Beast Boy let out a cough and Cyborg looked over to Robin.

"Beast Boy, maybe you should go-"

Beast Boy cut Robin off. "Don't even finish that sentence."

Robin sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know your worried about her but-"

Beast Boy looked at him. "What if it was Starfire?"

Robin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Point taken."

"Speaking of Starfire, where is she?" Questioned Cyborg.

"She's flying around looking to see if there's any trace of her." Stated Robin.

"Did you get a signal?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Uh, hold on let me check again, booyah! I got a signal!"

"Where is she?" Asked Robin.

"She's at that abandoned theater on 24th street." Stated Cyborg.

"Ok, lets think of a-" before he could finish, Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew off.

"Great, so much for a plan."

"Ill meet you in the T car."

* * *

Beast Boy landed and morphed back. He walked through the doors and into the main lobby. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. There was garbage all over the place. He walked towards one of the theater rooms and opened the door.

The room was pitch black. Beast Boy morphed into a cat so he could see. He looked around and at the top row of seats he saw a yellow, circle shaped object in the aisle. He ran up to it and discovered it was Ravens communicator. He morphed back, picked it up, put it in his belt and morphed back into a cat.

He morphed back when the lights in the room turned on. He looked behind him and saw Robin and Cyborg. Robin had a stern look on his face.

Beast Boy sighed. "Look, I know ok? You can yell at me back at home. I just wanna find her."

Cyborg walked up to him. "You know your gonna be on dish duty for a month right?"

Beast Boy's ears drooped and he nodded.

They heard a clang come from the room across the hall and they walked towards the room. Beast Boy covered his mouth to stop himself from coughing.

They opened the door and looked around. The team covered their mouths in shock when they saw Raven. Beast Boy ran towards her, followed by Robin and Cyborg.

She was curled up in the fetal position and she wasn't moving. Cyborg checked her pulse. "She's alive, just unconscious."

Part of her leotard was ripped and there was blood on her face, she also had hand marks on her throat, they weren't obvious if you weren't looking closely, but they were there. "She might be healing herself." Stated Robin.

They looked behind them when they heard a bang. Beast Boy growled and stood up. "What did you do to her?" Asked Beast Boy.

Adonis smirked at them. "We were just having some fun. Like I said before, she's feisty."

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin.

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and lunged at him. Adonis laughed and pushed him to the side as if he was a common house fly.

While Beast Boy started to rise, Adonis ran towards Robin, who in return used a flash bomb to blind him.

Cyborg blasted him with a sonic cannon and Beast boy morphed into a T-Rex. Adonis gave Beast Boy a smirk.

"Do you want me to tell you how much fun we had B?" Asked Adonis.

Beast Boy and attacked him. Adonis laughed and his smirk turned into an evil grin. "Or how she begged for mercy?"

"Don't listen to him Beast Boy!" Shouted Robin.

Adonis glared at him. "You shut your mouth." He shot a blast of energy at him and he fell back.

Adonis looked back to Beast Boy. "Now where was I? Oh yes, how she begged."

Beast Boy clenched his fists and turned into a gorilla. He leapt at him but Adonis just stepped aside.

"Do you wanna know the best part?"  
He grabbed Beast Boy and lifted him up. "The best part was when she screamed for you. Her hero. But you couldn't save her could you?" He mocked.

That was the last straw. The anger inside Beast Boy turned into pure rage. Adonis dropped him in shock when he started to morph into the the beast.

The shock quickly disappeared and he smirked. "Welcome back old friend, now the real fun can begin."

The beast jumped onto him and before Adonis could react, he was tearing into his suit with his claws. Adonis threw him off and sent him skidding across the floor, right next to Raven.

The beast tried to stand but couldn't. Adonis stood over him and put his hand towards him. "Time to say goodnight."

The blast never reached it's goal. The beast looked up and saw a black force field over him. He turned and saw Raven. She was struggling, but she was able to protect them.

The shield weakened and eventually faded. Thankfully, Starfire had perfect timing.

"You shall harm my friends no more!"  
She fired starbolts from her hands and lasers from her eyes at the back of Adonis's head and he collapsed.

Realizing that there was no immediate danger, the beast carefully nudged Raven's shoulder with his hand. All the rage inside him disappeared when she slowly opened her eyes.

He reverted back into his regular form and picked her up in his arms. "Your safe now Rae."

She closed her eyes and lost consciousness, once again. Adonis was back to being a scrawny man and they all stood over him. "You'll be going to jail for a long time and this time, you won't be coming out." Stated Robin.

"Booyah!"

* * *

Beast Boy carefully knocked on Raven's door. "It's open."

He walked in and saw her sitting on her bed. He sat next to her. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I've been worse."

He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Rae I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't-" she put her hand up, cutting him off.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, you saved me didn't you?"

He smiled at her and nodded. "I'm really glad your ok."

"Yea, me to."

He looked at her and she looked back, raising an eyebrow.

He moved closer to her and looked in her in the eyes. "Rae, do you trust me? Honestly."

She gave him a confused look but nodded her head. "And, you know I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

She nodded again and he smiled at her. "Good, just making sure."

He leaned over and kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before Raven pulled away and stood up. He gave her a confused look and stood as well. When she pulled her hood up, over her head he pulled it back down. "Don't even try to hide." He told her.

He leaned over and started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. He rubbed up and down her arms and bit down.

She gasped and he started to nibble on her sensitive skin. "Beast Boy..you need to stop."

He ignored and continued. He almost missed the light moan that escaped her mouth.

She pushed him off and took a breath. He smirked. "Mm, Rae I think I've found another hobby."

She looked at him, her heart racing. "What?"

He smirked. "Finding ways to make you make that noise again."

She glared at him and he grinned. He kissed her cheek. "Night Rae, sweet dreams."

He walked out and she sat on her bed. That boy was going to be the death of her.

A/N: please review! I hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to start responding to the people who review so, here you go! I'm starting with the people who reviewed chapter 8 so if you don't see your name it doesn't mean I forgot you.

Riverfrost222- your reviews always make me laugh! I think I would prefer she kill Adonis cause without BB it would be to quiet in the tower plus, even though he's trying to seduce her, he did save her life twice. Thank you for the review!

Thelegendofbbrae- I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for the review!

Demonchickwithasword- I'm glad your enjoying it! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa- they are cute aren't they? Thank you for the review!

I love Raeredx- I'm glad you think it's cute! There will be more cuteness soon! Thank you for the review!

All the people who favorited/followed- thank you so much! I really appreciate it!

Now, on to the story!

Robin walked into the living room with a stack of papers in his hand. He set them down on the kitchen counter, in front of Beast Boy. "I need you to sign this." He stated.

Beast Boy gave him a questioning look but shrugged his shoulders and picked up the pen Robin had placed next to the papers. A black aura came around the pen and it floated higher then either of them could reach.

They turned and saw Raven staring at them from the couch. "What is he signing?"

Robin turned back to the papers and read them, once again. "It's a document confirming that he will be doing the task."

"What task?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?"

Beast Boy and Raven shook their heads. "Ok. Basically, there's this thing for charity. It's for the kids from make a wish who want to meet the Titans and hang out with us. It's called "Titan for a day."

"Sweet! Who do I get?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Her name is Brooke. She's sixteen a year younger then you so you should get along fine, especially because she asked specifically for you."

Raven, who had gone back to reading her book, raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Robin nodded. "I'm getting a ten year old named Henry, Stars getting a fourteen year old named Ellie, Cyborgs getting an eight year old named Amanda and your getting a twelve year old named Carter."

"Wait, me?" Questioned Raven.

"Yes Raven, you."

"But, I don't do kids."

"That's what you said about Melvin, Timmy and Teether." Beast Boy pointed out.

Raven sighed. "Ok, fine only because it's for charity."

* * *

About two hours later Robin came in with a group of kids.

They all lined up in a perfectly straight line, obviously rehearsed. "Alright, first up, Cyborg. This is Amanda." Stated Robin.

A girl with a bandanna wrapped around her head, slowly stepped forward. She was wearing a white dress with flowers on the bottom and white sandals.

Cyborg gave her a big smile and leaned down next to her. "Well, don't you look like a princess."

The girl blushed and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He smiled more. "Do you like computers?"

The girls smile grew bigger and she nodded.

"Well, then do you want to see something really cool?"

"Ok."

She accepted the hand he reached out to her and they walked off.

Robin smiled and pointed to a girl who was wearing a green Hollister shirt and a pair of jean shorts. "Star, this is Ellie."

Starfire shrieked and flew towards the girl. "Why, hello! It's very pleasant to meet you! Come, I will show you my room!"

The girl gasped as Starfire put her onto her back and started to fly towards the room. Robin was about to tell Star to be gentle but stopped when he heard the girl giggle.

A girl wearing a black wig came forward and smiled at them. "I'm Brooke."

Beast Boy smiled at her and wrapped an arm her shoulder. "Well, I hear you asked for me."

The girl blushed lightly. "Yea, I may have a tiny little crush on you." She stated, a little to straight forward for Raven's taste.

He grinned at her. "I guess your not the only one who likes me Rae."

Brooke looked at her. "Oh, are you two dating?"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Yup."

Brooke frowned slightly. "How nice."

"Come on, ill give you a tour!" Stated Beast Boy.

Her smile returned. "Sounds great!"

Raven glared slightly as the duo walked out of sight. Robin cleared his throat, causing her to turn back around to see a boy grinning at her. "Hi." He said shyly.

"Uh, hi."

"I'm Carter!"

"Really? I would've never guessed." She replied dryly.

Robin shot her a glare and the boy frowned.

She sighed in her head. "Im sorry, I'm just a little grumpy today."

His smile reappeared. "That's ok! I get grumpy to sometimes!"

Robin smiled at her. He turned to Henry. "Do you want to see a training session? Then, if you want we could patrol the city together. You can help me watch out for the bad guys."

"Oh, boy! Could I?"

"Of course! Ill even give you your own communicator."

Raven was sure if Henry's smile got any bigger, it would've fallen off. Robin started to lead him away and turned back to Raven. "Be nice." He mouthed.

Raven looked down at boy and he smiled. Raven took a breath. "Ok, what do you like to do?

He smiled more. "Well, I like to read."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

He nodded. "It helps pass the time when I'm getting chemo."

"Oh. What kind of books do you like?"

"I like books that take you to other places like, Alice in wonderland, Peter Pan and The chronicles of Narnia."

She gave him a small smile. "Have you ever read the Harry Potter series?"

He shook his head. "I think you might enjoy those." She stated.

"I don't where to get them."

She smiled a bit more. "I do. Come on."

* * *

Carter looked up at the bookstore and Raven opened the door for him. He looked up at her when they walked in.

Raven led him over to the fantasy section. "The Harry Potter books are around here. I'm going to look right over there ok? If you need anything just call my name." He smiled at her and nodded.

Raven walked over to one of chairs and sat down. She opened up a book and started to read. About five minutes later Carter called her name.

She walked over to him and saw him jumping up to reach a book that was on the very top shelf. She reached up but she couldn't get it either. Beast Boy and Robin had grown slightly taller, making her the shortest now.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching and used her powers to levitate the book into Carter's hands. He looked at her in awe. "Wow, you really do have superpowers!"

She gave him a smile. "Do you want to read some of the book before we buy it? Just to make sure you like it."

He smiled at her. "Ok!" He sat down and opened it to the first page. Raven sat on the chair next to him and she started to read her book. A few minutes he looked at her.

"Raven?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

He smiled at her. "I like it."

She gave him a small smile. "Good, come on let's go up to counter."

She ended up buying him the first three books. "Those should keep you busy for a while." He smiled and they left.

"Thank you."

she smiled at him. "No problem."

"Where do you want to go next?"

He smiled. "Could we go to the mall and get something to eat?"

She bit her lip. "You really want to go to the mall?"

He nodded. She took a breath. "Ok."

He smiled and they started walking.

* * *

Raven read her book as Carter chewed on a soft pretzel. She looked around when she heard a familiar laugh. She saw Beast Boy and Brooke laughing. Brooke was carrying two shopping bags. She grabbed his hand and he didn't pull it away.

She glared at the two of them. "Are you finished?" She asked Carter.

He smiled and nodded. "Lets go."

They walked back towards the tower and eventually all the kids left.

* * *

Raven walked towards her room and someone pinned her against the wall. She could tell it was Beast Boy. He started kissing her neck. "I missed you Rae."

She pushed him off and continued walking towards her room. "I'm sure you did."

He looked at her in confusion and chased after her. "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Did you have fun at the mall?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Oh no.

She walked to her door and he ran in front of her, blocking it. "Rae, I'm really sorry."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out of way. She walked in her room and shut the door in his face.

"Raven, please, can we talk about this?"

She crossed her arms and sat on her bed. He sighed. "Ok. I guess were doing this the hard way."

He turned into a fly and flew under her door. He morphed back and she glared at him. "Get out."

He shook his head. "Nope, not until we talk about this."

Her glare harshened. "You know it didn't mean anything right?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure looked like it meant something to her."

He sighed. "Yea, but it nothing to me."

She looked at him. "She'd be a better match for you anyway."

He glared slightly. "Really, why?"

"She can actually laugh with you and show her emotions, plus she's good looking."

He glared at her. "Did you ever stop and think that maybe I don't want that? I don't care if you can't laugh or show emotion. I just want to be with you."

Her glare disappeared. "Really?"

"Yes really and don't think I don't know that when you called her good looking you were saying that you weren't. That's totally untrue. Rae, your beautiful."

She blushed and he kneeled next to her. "I really am sorry Rae."

She looked at him. "I know. I forgive you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Good!"

He sat down next to her on her bed. "Your the only girl I want."

She rolled her eyes. "Your so cheesy."

He smirked and chuckled. "I know. Did you have fun with Carter?"

She smiled and proceeded to tell him about her day.

A/N: well, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if I would say there's a lot of fluff, but I tried. Here are the shout outs.

I love RaeRedx- Im glad you liked this chapter. I'm using your idea for this one. I was trying to think of something for their second date and this is perfect! I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your review.

Guest who reviewed chapter 1- I do love BBxRae they are my OTP for Teen Titans. Thank you for your review.

Kaarlinaa- there will be a lot more BBxRae! Thank you for your review.

Riverfrost222- yes! I was going for adorable. I'm glad you loved it! I really appreciate you telling me all those things. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your review.

To all people who read/follow/review this story: thank you! I really appreciate it.

Raven slowly stood up from her bed. She put her cloak on and opened her door. When she stepped out into the hallway she stepped onto a piece of paper. She raised her eyebrow and picked it up.

"Hey Rae, I know this seems a bit odd but trust me! It'll work out in the end, hopefully. Now, I need you to go to Star's room. I promise it's nothing bad. Don't question it, just go!"

Raven rolled her eyes and put the note on her bed. She took a breath and walked towards Starfire's room. She knocked on the door and Starfire opened it. "Oh glorious! You have arrived!"

She pulled Raven in and pushed her onto her bed. "Friend Beast Boy has a wonderful surprise! He's given me the task of dressing you!"

Raven looked at her. "Where is he?"

Starfire shook her head and giggles. "I have sealed my lips."

It took Raven a second to figure out she meant "my lips are sealed." When she did figure it out, she sighed.

Starfire pulled out a dress from her closet. Surprisingly, it wasn't pink. It was a dark purple, knee length dress with one sleeve. Starfire pulled out a pair of dark purple flats to match. "Beast Boy knows you do not like high heals."

Raven smiled slightly. "Do I have to put it on now?"

Starfire nodded. "You may wear your cloak as well."

Raven walked into her bathroom and put on the outfit. She walked out and Starfire shrieked in delight. "You are sparkling!"

Raven gave her a confused look. "Do you mean glowing?"

Starfire blushed and nodded. "Cyborg is downstairs with the second note."

Raven nodded and walked to the living room. She pulled her cloak over her.

Cyborg was in the kitchen cooking when she walked in. He smiled at her and walked over. "Someone's all dolled up."

She blushed and pulled her hood over head. "Do you have it?"

He smiled. "Course I do." He walked back into the kitchen and she followed. He grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Grass stains gone all out with this." He stated.

She glanced at him and then her eyes went to the note. "Really?"

Cyborg nodded. "Dude really cares for you."

She gave a small smirk. "Hey Cy, how's Bee?"

He blushed and turned away. "I don't know what your taking about. Now, if you excuse me, my baby needs a good wax. Have fun!"

She smiled and opened the note. "Ok, so the first step is over with! Are you wearing the dress? I bet you look beautiful. Did that make you blush? I bet it did." She rolled her eyes when she read that part. She would bet everything she had that he had that cocky grin on his face when he was writing it.

She continued to read. "Anyway, I'm going to start giving you clues instead of telling you where to go. It's a place you like and a place I'm not a huge fan of."

* * *

Raven walked into the bookstore and walked up to the front. "I believe you have something for me."

The man smiled at her. "Are you Raven?"

She nodded and he handed her the note. "Good luck!"

She walked outside and opened it. "Ok, your probably going to get a little mad when you figure this one out. We had a moment here."

She had to admit, she was slightly annoyed by the fact that she had to go back to the tower. She teleported herself to the outside of the tower and walked to the beach in the front.

She picked up a note that was under a rock. "I bet it didn't take you that long to figure it out. Has anyone ever told you how smart you are? The next place you have to go is the place where I made the announcement. I know it's an obvious hint but I'm trying!"

She left the tower and walked to the cafe where they had their first date. She looked around and a woman with a single red rose walked over to her. "Are you Raven?"

She nodded and the girl smiled. "These are for you."

She handed her the rose and a note. Raven walked out and opened it. "I really hope you like the rose. Don't worry, only three more to go. The next place you need to go is the place where I won you your present."

It actually took her a few minutes to figure that one out. When she did, she started walking to the carnival. When she got there, she walked over to the dart game. A man looked at her when she came over. "How many do you want?" He asked.

"None, your supposed to have something for me."

He sighed. "Look, are you gonna play or not?" She glared at him and a girl ran over next to him.

She pushed him out of the way. "I'm sorry, here you go."

She handed her the note. "Thanks."

The girl smiled at her. "No problem!"

Raven opened it. "Almost there Rae! Now, this is a place I really like. Once you figure it out, you can teleport there I'm sure your tired of walking. Don't worry, their cool."

She raised her eyebrow and then she finally got it. Rolling her eyes, she teleported to the comic shop.

A series of gasps could be heard and before she knew it, she was surrounded by about five men.

"That's awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Beast Boy is so lucky!"

She glared slightly. "You have something for me?" She asked dryly.

"Oh yea! Here."

She yanked the note out his hand. "Hey, if you want you could stay for-"

She teleported before he could finish his sentence.

She sat down on the sidewalk and opened the note. "Ok Rae, this is the last one before you reach your destination. I need you to go to the candle shop across town. I know, I know, just please?"

She sighed and stood up. She looked around and saw a small clock. 7:36. She'd spent her whole day doing this. Beast Boy better not be pranking her. She walked into one of the apartment buildings, so no one would see her and then she teleported.

* * *

She looked up to make sure she was at the right place and then she walked in.

A girl was standing at the counter and when she saw Raven she ran over to her. "Are you Raven?"

She nodded and the girl gave her the final note. She walked outside and opened it. "Our first kiss."

She looked on the back to see if she missed anything. When she realized she didn't, she started walking towards her garden. Something inside her told her she shouldn't teleport there.

* * *

She walked towards the gate and saw it was unlocked. When she opened it she almost had a heart attack. There was a table in the middle of the garden, near the fountain. It had a white cloth draped over it and there was a vase in the middle.

Beast Boy was standing in front of the table. He was wearing a button up shirt with black pants on. He walked over to her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I made you go all around the city, but I had to set up."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize, this is incredible."

He smiled at her and pulled her seat out for her. She sat down. "How did you do all this?"

He grinned and sat across from her. "A magician never reveals his secrets. But seriously, I had a lot of help from Cy, Rob and Star."

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Cy cooked so it'll be good."

He got up and brought two plates over. "Beast Boy?"

"Yea, Rae?"

"Why did you do this?"

He smiled and sat back down. "I wanted to make up for yesterday, plus I wanted to do something special for you."

She smiled and nodded. "You like spaghetti right?"

She nodded again. "Good."

* * *

After they finished they packed everything up and left. They held hands as they started to walk home. "When we get home, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure but, no comedies."

"Alright, fine, how about mystery?"

She smiled and nodded. He wrapped an arm around her waist. She took a breath and put her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: ok, I know the ending wasn't that good, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	11. Chapter 11

Missafrolatina- I think he is ;) thanks for your review!

Kaarlinaa- it was nice of him wasn't it? Thanks for your review!

I love RaeRedx- no problem! Thanks for giving me the idea! Thank you for your review!

Riverfrost222- oh boy, I don't even know where to start. Ok, first of all your reviews are never to long! I really appreciate you taking your time to write all that. Second, I agree with the RobxRae thing, they don't belong together. I think it probably did take BB a really long time to plan it. Thank you for your review!

Ok, sadly, this is not a chapter. But, I have good news! I'm taking requests! You can request anything about BBxRae. Send me a PM or review your idea! Ill try my best to incorporate it! I just have one rule, make sure your idea goes with the flow of this story. I can't wait to see what you come up with!

Sneak peek for the next chapter: it's thanksgiving and things are about to get wild!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: hey guys! Happy thanksgiving! Here are the shout outs.

Missafrolatina- I really like the idea and I would totally use it, it's just that when I posted the request chapter, I already had the thanksgiving chapter written. There will be something with the turkey though! Thank you for your review!

Sharpclaws- thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review.

Riverfrost222- thank you so much, you have no idea how much that means to me. Your idea will not be used in this chapter, but it will be used in the next one. You are correct about it being after, the story is set about 7 months after the season 5 finale. Thank you for your review.

Now, what you all really came here for. I hope you all enjoy! Also, keep those requests coming!

Beast Boy groggily walked into the common room. "Morning."

"Good morning friend Beast Boy! Is today not a glorious day? Tell me friend, what are you thankful for? Asked Starfire.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked over at the calendar and saw what day it was. He groaned. "Ill be spending today at the comic shop. Rae, do you wanna come?"

She looked up at him from her book. "A comic store full of men who stare at me and ask stupid questions? Sounds riveting, but no."

He pouted and his ears drooped. "But-"

She glared at him. He turned into a kitten and rubbed against her legs. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but the second any of them touch me, I'm leaving."

He turned back and grinned at her. "Come on, lets go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tower.

They walked on the sidewalk towards the store. He smiled at her. "You'll love it there."

She gave him a look. "I went there yesterday and I didn't love it."

His smile grew bigger and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's because you didn't have me around."

She rolled her eyes and they walked into the store. The same men from yesterday and a few more came over to them.

"Hey Beast Boy!" One of them said.

He smiled. "Rae, this is Trevor, Matthew, Andrew, Marcus, Alex, Cole and Austin." Introduced Beast Boy.

They all grinned at her. "We know who you are." Stated Cole.

"Hey, is Starfire as hot in person as she is in the newspapers?" Asked Marcus.

Raven looked at him. "You know her boyfriend could kill you right?"

"Man, all the hot ones are taken."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you really part demon?" Asked Trevor.

Raven nodded. "So, if I got an exorcist would you like, die?"

Raven sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Hey Cy? Is the turkey here yet?" Asked Robin.

"Yea it should be here any minute." There was a knock on the door and Cyborg checked the computers to see who it was. "Booyah!"

The titans let the guy in and he walked in with a crate. Robin came over and raised his eyebrow. "Shouldn't it be in a package?" He asked.

The man shrugged and left. "This is odd. Traditionally, the turkey comes in a plastic package." Stated Starfire.

"I don't get why we couldn't just go to the store." Said Robin.

"Dude! I ordered this because its the freshest kind of turkey money can buy." Stated Cyborg.

"Lets just open it." Said Robin.

He used his staff to pull it open and they all looked inside.

"Oh my, I believe this is incorrect." Said Starfire.

"Well, it's definitely fresh." Stated Robin

"Oh come on!" Yelled Cyborg.

"It is incorrect, yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin nodded. "I can't believe you did this!"

Cyborg glared at him. "How I was supposed to know!?"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe you could've called!"

"Boyfriend Robin?"

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't think this would happen!"

"Boyfriend Robin!"

"Maybe if you-"

"Silence!" Yelled Starfire.

They both looked at her. "I believe our dinner has escaped." Stated Starfire.

Robin and Cyborg looked into the crate and groaned. Sure enough, the turkey was gone.

"We have to find it." Said Cyborg.

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin.

* * *

"Do you grow wings?" Asked Matthew.

Raven sighed and shook her head.

"Then how can you fly?"

"I don't fly, I levitate."

"Cool."

"Are you and Beast Boy really dating?"

Raven sighed in annoyance. "Yes."

"Man Beast Boy, your really lucky."

Beast Boy grinned. "I know."

* * *

"Here turkey, turkey." Called Cyborg.

He looked under the couch and sighed.

"Yea, that's it Cy, just keep calling it, I'm sure it'll come out." Said Robin sarcastically.

Cyborg glared at him. "I don't see you doing anything."

"Please, let us not fight, this is day to be thankful for what we have." Stated Starfire.

Cyborg sighed. "Your right Star, truce?" He asked, putting his hand out.

Robin shook it. "Truce."

"Ok, how are we gonna do this?" Asked Cyborg.

"Maybe we could trap it someone." Said Robin.

"What do they eat?" Asked Cyborg.

"Perhaps it would enjoy mustard."

"Star, I don't think turkeys eat mustard. Maybe seeds?" Asked Robin.

"That could work." Stated Cyborg.

"Now, we just have to think of a way to trap it."

* * *

"Rae, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you annoyed?"

"A little."

Beast Boy bit his lip. "I won't make you go there anymore."

She looked over at him and shook her head. "No, ill go with you more often but you have to go to books stores with me."

He looked back at her and smiled. "Deal!"

"They're really weird."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Your creepy but I still kiss you."

She rolled her eyes and he took her hand. "I wonder how everyone else is doing."

"We'll find out soon." Stated Raven.

"Do you wanna go for ice cream?"

She contemplated the idea for a moment, then nodded. "Ok."

* * *

"Are we seriously doing this?" Asked Cyborg.

"It works on tv." Stated Robin.

"But tv isn't real." Stated Cyborg.

Robin groaned. "Do you have any ideas?"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. They had taken the crate and propped it up with Robins staff so that when the bird goes in, Robin can pull on a string attached to his staff, trapping the turkey inside.

Starfire flew back from the kitchen and put seeds down inside the crate, then flew back over to Robin and Cyborg who were hiding behind the couch.

It took a few minutes, but the turkey slowly walked inside the crate to get the seeds. Robin pulled the string and the crate fell on top of it, trapping it.

"Booyah!"

They all sighed in relief and flipped the crate over. Cyborg looked down at it and scratched the back of his neck. "Now what?"

"Uh, I guess we cook it?" Questioned Robin.

"Surely we can not." Said Starfire.

"He is kinda cute." Stated Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "Lets let it go."

"Oh glorious!"

Raven and Beast Boy walked into the common room. "What's for dinner?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Pizza." Stated Cyborg.

* * *

As they were walking back to the tower, Beast Boy and Raven were holding hands. They were a few feet ahead of the others. "So, what do you think will happen when they find out it was me who ordered the turkey?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I think they'll kill you." Stated Raven.

He laughed. "You won't tell right?"

She gave him a small smile. "No, it's more fun when they find out on their own."

**A/N: sorry for the bad ending. I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: hey guys! Right now I have 40 reviews, do you think you could help me make it to 45? I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs.

I love RaeRedx- I'm glad you loved it! Thank you for your review.

Kaarlinaa- I will try and more action to it. Thank you for your review.

Riverfrost222- it's not very polite, but it was very creative. I think him bringing Raven with him was because he did want her out of there before the turkey arrived, but he also wanted to spend time with her. I hope you like how your idea is being used in this chapter! Thank you for review.

Missafrolatina- they released it in the woods. I'm glad you thought it was funny! Thank you for your review.

To everyone who favorited/followed- thank you so much!

Beast Boy slowly walked into the common room. "Hey BB! Want some breakfast?" Asked Cyborg.

He shook his head and sat on the couch. "You sure? Ill make tofu bacon if you want."

He shook his head again. "What's wrong man?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at him. "Raven won't come out of her room."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember? Today is her seventeenth birthday."

"Oh."

Beast Boy nodded. "I wish I could make her feel better."

"It's all those bad memories." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy stood up. "I'm gonna go see if she'll come out for breakfast."

"Good luck!"

Beast Boy walked out of the common room and into the hall. He walked towards Raven and knocked carefully.

"Raven, you should come out and eat."

Silence.

"Rae please, I know it's not a good day for you, but it doesn't mean you should waste away in your room."

Nothing. Not a peep.

Beast Boy sighed. "Ill come check on you later."

* * *

"Friend Raven is sad, correct?" Asked Starfire.

Robin nodded. He looked up when Beast Boy came in. "Did see say anything?" Asked Robin.

"No."

Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder. "Just give her time."

Beast Boy nodded. "Do you wanna go get some pizza with us?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, ill see you later."

The others gave him a concerned look but agreed.

* * *

Raven slowly walked into the common room to make herself some tea. "Hey."

His voice made her jump slightly. "You didn't go with the others."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Ok."

She started to walk back towards her room but he blocked her path. "Going somewhere?"

She sighed. "Yes, to my room."

She tried to walk around him but he stepped to side. "No, not until we talk about it."

She shook her head. "Ill pass."

"I'm not letting you leave."

She glared at him. "You know I could just teleport away."

He nodded. "And you know, I could just turn into a fly and get into your room."

She glared more. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to talk to me."

"Just let me go back to my room."

Beast Boy sighed and took her hand. "Raven." He looked into her eyes. "You know I can't do that."

She glared. "I'm not talking."

"Fine, don't talk, just listen."

She sighed, but nodded.

"I know you hate today, but I don't. In fact, I think today is one of the best days in existence. I know last year terrible things happened, but it doesn't mean terrible things will always happen, now if you really want to go back to your room, you can."

He glared slightly when she teleported to her room. That wasn't supposed to happen.

He marched up to her door and banged on it. "Raven! That wasn't fair! You weren't actually supposed to-"

He cut himself off when he heard her let out a sob. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and turned into a fly. He flew under her door and turned back.

She was sitting on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest and her head between her knees. Beast Boy could tell she was trying to hold it in so he sat next to her and pulled her to him, ignoring her protests.

He rubbed her back as she started crying again. "I'm evil."

He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back so she was looking at him. "Don't you ever say that. You are not evil."

"But-"

"I don't care about what happened. That wasn't you, it was your father."

She let out another sob and he pulled her close again. "It'll be ok Rae, it'll be ok."

* * *

After a few minutes she settled down and Beast Boy looked at her. "A bit better?"

She gave him a smile so small that it would be invisible if you weren't looking closely and nodded. "A bit."

He smiled at her. "Good, because we've got places to be!"

"Beast Boy, what are you planning?"

"I'm gonna show you how to have fun on your birthday, come on!"

* * *

"Why are we at the party store?"

He grinned at her. "You'll see."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. They walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Fifty balloons please."

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "What are we going to do with fifty balloons?"

He smiled and looked at her. "You don't wanna celebrate yourself right?"

She nodded. "Then we won't! We're going to celebrate everyone else!"

She gave him a confused look but he only smiled more.

It took a few minutes for the girl to make them. She handed twenty five to Beast Boy and twenty five to Raven. He payed for them and they walked outside.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For what?"

He smiled and walked over to a man. "I like your shirt. Have a balloon!"

It took every fiber of her being not to giggle. He was absolutely ridiculous.

He walked back over to her and smiled. "It's fun. I think we should go around and give more to the kids."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

* * *

For the rest of the day the continued to give out the balloons. They had finished and were sitting on a bench.

"We still have five left." Stated Raven.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I know. Come on, lets go home."

They walked back to the tower and they walked towards Robins room. "Can you teleport us in? He's not home."

Raven nodded and grabbed his hand. She teleported them into his room.

"Ok, hand me the yellow one."

She gave it to him and he tied it around Robins lamp. When he was done she teleported them out. "Ok, now Stars room."

She teleported them into her room. "Hand me the pink one."

She gave it to him and he did the same thing he did in Robins room. When he finished she teleported them out.

"Cyborg?" She asked.

He grinned at her and nodded. She teleported them into his room. "Which one?" She asked.

"Blue."

She handed it to him and he tied it to the desk. She teleported them out and he smiled at her. "Thank you Beast Boy."

His smile grew. "What are boyfriends for?"

She smiled. "We still have two left."

He smiled more. "I know."

He handed her the purple one and he kept the green one. He leant down and kissed her.

They pulled away after ten seconds and they smiled. They both started walking to their rooms. When she reached her door Beast Boy called to her.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

He smiled at her. "Happy birthday Rae."

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

That night, when she went to sleep, holding her hippo, she didn't have any nightmares.

**A/N: sorry for the bad ending. I hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey guys! I might be making a new story of one shots, centered around BBxRae. What do you guys think? Here are the shout outs! **

**Missafrolatina- I'm glad you think they're cute! Thank you for your review.**

Jimmy1201- he was a genius, wasn't? I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review.

Kaarlinaa- there will be action in this chapter! Thank you for your review.

Riverfrost222- there will be action in this chapter. He is sweet! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review.  
  
**I love RaeRedx- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for your review.**

I hope you all enjoy! 

Raven was sitting next to Beast Boy on the couch, reading a book, while he played video games. He looked over and when she looked back, he looked away and she went back to her book.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes Beast Boy?" She sounded only slightly annoyed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "When did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you like me."

She was silent for a minute, trying to find the exact moment when she figured it out. She opened her mouth to answer and the alarms went off. Beast Boy groaned and stood up.

The rest of the team ran out. "Come on you two lets go!" Yelled Robin.

They all left the tower.

* * *

"Angel." Stated Robin.

The girl smiled. "Hello Robin." Said Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm just playing games." She replied innocently.

"Your destroying our city!" Yelled Robin.

She scoffed. "So, it's your city now?" She let out a laugh.

He glared. "Titans go!"

Raven flew towards her, her hands glowing black. Angel made her wings grow bigger and flapped them, sending Raven flying backwards.

She stopped herself right before she hit the concrete. Starfire lifted Robin into the air and dropped him over Angel.

He swung his staff around but she dodged it. He used his grapple before he fell. He pulled himself up onto a building.

Starfire threw starbolts at her, but she dodged every single one. "You'll have to do better then that titans." Stated Angel.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon and she dodged those attacks as well. "Aim for her wings!" Yelled Robin.

Cyborg did as he said and while Angel was busy dodging his attacks, Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and came up behind her. He pushed her out of the sky and she went tumbling down.

The team surrounded her when she fell. Robin started to walk towards her and she used her wings to blow a gust of air, making everyone, even Cyborg, go stumbling backwards. She stood up and flew at a speed faster then Starfire, Raven or Beast Boy could fly, but they tried anyway.

Beast Boy turned into an eagle and flew after her, Starfire hot on his heals. Raven followed Cyborg and Robin.

* * *

They cornered her in an alley. Starfire and Beast Boy on top of her, and the rest of them in front of her. She glared at them all and as one last resort, she flew as fast as she possibly could past the three members on the ground.

Robin and Cyborg jumped out of the way in time, but Raven wasn't so quick. She was thrown up against a wall and it took everything in her not to cry out.

They all ran over to help her, Beast Boy ran especially fast. He knelt down next to her. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

She nodded. "Go!" She yelled. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg, deciding it was best to find the villain and then make sure she was ok, ran off, but Beast Boy stayed behind.

"Are you sure your ok?"

She gave him a sharp glare. "Yes, now go!"

He bit his lip. He really didn't want to go, but he knew if he didn't, she'd be angry so he gave her once last look and ran off.

She sighed in relief and slowly stood up, wincing slightly. The back of her leotard felt slightly wet, so she took off her cloak and reached her hand around, touching her back. When she pulled her hand away she noticed there was blood on it.

She sighed and put her cloak back on. She knew she could get away with it, if the blood didn't seep through her cloak. When they got back to the tower she would heal herself.

She flew towards the others and Angel had her back to her as she was fighting Starfire and Cyborg. Raven used her powers to lift a street lamp and sent it crashing down onto the girl. The blow wasn't strong enough to kill her, but it was strong enough to knock her unconscious.

Robin tied up her wings and put the handcuffs on her. Raven slowly floated down towards the others. "Can we go home now?" She asked.

Beast Boy could tell something was wrong by the way she asked. Her teeth were grinding together. Robin nodded his head at her question.

* * *

When they got back to the tower they all went to get something to eat, except Raven. "Good job team." Stated Robin.

Raven walked towards her room and opened her door. She took off her cloak and slid down her leotard over her shoulders, so that her wounds were visible, but her chest wasn't exposed.

She had a pretty bad friction burn. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Did she slide against the concrete when she was thrown backwards? She must have to get a burn like that.

She tried to reach behind her to heal herself but she couldn't reach. She knew the blood stain was probably bigger then the actually burn and that's why she could touch the blood on her uniform. She sighed, contemplating what to do.

"I knew it." Stated a voice behind her.

She jumped slightly and yanked her leotard back up, wincing as she did so. How had she not heard him?

She turned to face him. "It's rude to sneak into someone's room."

He shook his head at her. "Don't give me that, your hurt and you hid it, why?"

She glared at him. "You all would have sent me back."

He gave her a stiff nod. "Damn right we would've."

"Exactly."

He sighed and walked over to her. "Rae, please from now on, don't hide your injuries. Your a lot more important then any villain."

He gently pushed on her shoulders, making her sit on her bed. He walked into her bathroom and started looking through her cabinets. He finally found what he needed and walked back over to her. He climbed onto her bed and sat behind her, handing her a towel.

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a questioning look. He gave her a small smile. "You know I would never invade your privacy, well, at least not like that but I know it'll make you feel safer to have that to cover up with."

Before she could ask what he was talking about, he was already peeling her leotard off her shoulders. She immediately brought the towel to her chest. He grinned slightly. "Told ya so."

She gasped as a cold sensation came over back. "What is that?"

He smiled, although she couldn't see it. "Relax, it's Aloe Vera."

She took a breath as he finished applying it. He carefully wrapped gauze around her back, letting her take over when he got closer to her chest. He made sure it was secure before allowing her to pull the leotard back up.

She turned to face him. "How did you know what to do?"

He blushed slightly. "I've been burned a few times from making tofu and Cy fixed me up."

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her in response. He pulled away a few seconds later and walked towards the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said.

He turned back to her. "It was when we talked on the rocks, after that beast incident."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "That's when I realized I liked you."

He grinned at her and nodded. "Goodnight Rae."

She smiled slightly. "Goodnight Beast Boy."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: PLEASE READ: the quote in this chapter is a quote that I've loved for a long time. I don't know where I got it from and I don't know wether I read it somewhere or it just popped out of my mind, but it's important to me. I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs. Also, I really, really want to reach 55 reviews. That means 7 of you will have to review. Please help me reach my goal!**

**Riverfrost222- there was a few moments were I almost did exactly that. But then I thought, "I don't think that's a good idea, plus this is a lot sweeter." Are you sure your not a vampire? I always had a feeling they both developed feelings for each other at the moment. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review. **

**Sharpclaws- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review. **

**Daughterofscath- the turkey was funny wasn't it? I just figured it was something BB would do. Thank you for your review. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

"Cy, can we talk?"

Cyborg put his wrench down and looked over at Beast Boy.

"Sure man, what's on your mind?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna lose my mind."

Cyborg gave him a confused looked. "What do you mean?"

He leaned against the wall. "I don't know what to do."

"Dude! Grass stain! What is it?"

"I'm in love with Raven."

* * *

"Please friend Raven? Don't make me do the begging."

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "Why?"

"No one else with go with me to the mall of shopping! Robin is busy training, Cyborg is to focused on his child and-"

Raven cut her off by lifting up her hand. "Child?"

Starfire blushed. "The T-Car."

"Oh, I think you meant his baby."

Starfire sighed slightly and nodded. "It's ok Star, your English is a lot better then it was."

Starfire smiled at her. "You will go with me, yes?"

Raven sighed. "Ok, but only for an hour."

"Oh glorious! Thank you friend Raven!"

She scooped her up into a bone crushing hug.

* * *

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

"Then what are ya freaking out for?"

"What if she doesn't feel the same?"

"You won't know unless you try."

Beast Boy sighed. "I don't know, man."

"Want some advice?"

"That's what I came here for."

"You might regret doing something, but you'll regret not doing something even more."

"Huh. Where'd you get that from?"

Cyborg gave him a smirk. "A cereal box."

Beast Boy looked at him in shock. "For real?"

Cyborg laughed. "Naw man, I'm just kidding. I don't know where I got it from, I've known that saying my whole life."

Beast Boy smiled at him. "I'm gonna go tell Raven I'm in love with her!"

Cyborg chuckled and nodded. "Good luck man."

Beast Boy smirked. "Hey, I got her to be my girlfriend didn't I?" And with that, he left the robotic man to continue working.

* * *

Raven bumped into Beast Boy on her way to Starfire's room. He smiled at her. "Whoops sorry Rae."

"It's fine."

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"I have to go to the mall with Star but we can after ok?"

Beast Boy pouted slightly but agreed. "How's your back?"

She gave him a small smile. "It's ok, thanks to you."

He grinned back at her. "Have fun with Star."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. Beast Boy grinned more and started walking towards the common room. If he had to wait to tell Raven he loved her, he could at least pass the time by kicking Robins butt at video games.

* * *

Raven was sitting on one of chairs while Starfire was in the changing room. "Are you finished yet?"

"Almost friend Raven you must be the patient."

Raven sighed and leaned back against her chair. She wished she had brought a book. A young girl who looked to be about seven walked over to her. "Miss Raven?"

Raven looked down at the girl and her mother came running up next to her. "Alexia! How many times do I have to tell-"

She was cut off when she glanced at the dark Titan. "I'm so sorry if she bothered you."

Raven shook her head. "No, she didn't bother me."

"Can I please have your autograph?" Asked the girl.

Raven took the pen she was holding and signed the girls backpack. The girl smiled at her. "Thank you!"

The mother gave her an appreciative smile and they left.

Starfire came out of the dressing room. "Are you ready to depart friend?"

Raven nodded and they walked to the counter. "Do you find everything ok?" Asked the cashier.

Starfire beamed at her. "Oh yes! The mall of shopping is most glorious!"

The girl smiled at them and Starfire payed.

"Let us go home. Me and Robin have a date this evening."

They started walking down the street back towards the tower. "Where are you going?"

"Robin will not tell me. He says I must be the surprised."

Raven gave her a small smile. "I do hope we go somewhere with dancing. Robin can really move the busts."

Raven looked over at her. "You mean bust a move?"

Starfire nodded her head. "Correct."

Raven smirked. "Robin? Really? Are you sure your not going out with someone else?"

Starfire shook her head. "I am positive. Robin is very good at the slow dancing."

"Who would've thought."

* * *

Beast Boy groaned as he once again lost to Robin. His character was currently in the car he had been assigned to, said car had crashed into a tree. "Dude, that's totally unfair. That tree came outta no where! It popped up just so I would lose! Robin I want a rematch!"

"I want to drive the T-Car once in a while but we can't always get what we want."

Beast Boy pouted and when Robin stood up, he reached his arm out and grabbed the back of his cape, in return Robin turned back and pushed Beast Boy's arm off him, causing Beast Boy to fall off the arm of the couch.

Robin smirked and let out a small chuckle. He walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Beast Boy, who was currently upside down, saw Raven in the hallway and scrambled to stand up. He ran towards the door, slamming into it as it closed. He glared and opened it, running into the hallway.

"Rae! Hey Rae! Wait up."

She continued to walk and he ran in front of her. "What did I do this time?"  
He asked.

She stared at him, blinking. "What?"

"You ignored me when I called for you."

"You didn't call for me."

He nodded. "Yes I did."

"Sorry, I guess I didn't hear you."

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes, I just need to meditate, I've got a migraine."

"Oh. Can we have that talk now?"

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "After ok? I promise."

His ears drooped and he nodded. "I want to check on your back later to."

"Ok." She teleported somewhere and Beast Boy started to walk back to the common room.

"What's wrong grass stain?" Asked Cyborg.

"I keep trying to tell her, but there's always something or someone in the way."

"I think you should just go and tell her." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy took a breath. "Your right!" He started to walk out of the room in a marching manor and then, as a soldier would, he turned on his heel and marched back. "Where is she?"

Cyborg chuckled. "The roof."

"Right!" He morphed into a hummingbird and flew up to the roof. He morphed back and stood behind Raven.

"Raven, we need to talk."

She sighed and uncrossed her legs. "Ok, talk."

"Oh, um..well." To be honest, he handed planned a speech or anything.

Raven sighed. "Well, this has been fun, but I still have an awful migraine and I'd like to-"

"Raven I'm in love with you!"

He sighed in relief. Boy, that felt great to get off his chest. He smiled at her, though it disappeared as soon as he looked at her. "Rae?"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yes, really."

"But..why?"

He pouted slightly. "You don't feel the same way."

She shook her head. "I didn't say that."

He grinned at her and moved closer. "So you do?"

She looked at him, her mouth parted slightly and she nodded. "Yea, I think I do."

He smiled more. "Yes!" He picked her up and twirled her around.

When he put her down, her hand went to her forehead and she took a breath. His eyes grew concerned.

"Hey, are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder. _Please don't faint again. _

She looked up at him. "My emotions are having a party in my head." She replied dryly.

He laughed and she glared at him. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

She took a breath and stretched her arms, wincing as she did so.

He frowned. "Come on let's go check your back."

He grabbed her hand and led her off the roof. "Rae, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

She looked at him and nodded. "Sure, what?"

"Well, Robin wouldn't give me a rematch so I came up with this prank."

"Don't even think about it Beast Boy." Stated Robin, as he passed them in the hall.

"Dude, that is so totally unfair!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: hey guys! I didn't reach 55 but I reached 54 and that's just as great! Thank you so much. Here are the shout outs.**

JasonVUK- it is sweet isn't it? I figured that they wouldn't be in love with each other right away, I wanted to slowly ease them into it. Thank you for your review!

I love RaeRedx- I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa- they are cute aren't they? Thank you for your review!

Al (guest)- thank you so much! I really appreciate that. Thank you for your review!

Madmopar- I think she will. She just has to get used to the idea of sharing her emotions. I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for your review!

Riverfrost222- no worries! Don't worry, I won't kill her. Or will I? ;) he is sweet isn't he? I hope you won't make me drink liquid nitrogen for this chapter, I mean, no one dies..but..you'll just have to wait and see. You don't have to worry about reviewing quicker. I just appreciate anyone who takes the time to review. Thank you for your review!

Now, on to the story!

Beast Boy and Raven were walking down the street together, hand in hand. Beast Boy grinned and waved at people while Raven remained silent. "You ok?"

Raven nodded. "Just a bit uncomfortable."

He looked over at her. "Why?"

"It's nothing, just forget it."

Beast Boy sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an alleyway. He trapped her by putting both hands on either side of her, making sure she didn't graze against the wall. "How many times do I have to tell you this? I'm not going to drop something just because you tell me to. Now tell me what's wrong."

She sighed and looked down. "It's the stares. I don't care what people think of me, but it doesn't mean I like when they stare at me."

He hooked his fingers under her chin and made her look at him. "I know it sucks, but you can't let them get to you, there just a bunch of jerks."

She took a breath and nodded. He leaned down to kiss her and as soon as their lips were about to touch, Raven's communicator went off. She answered it and Cyborg's face appeared.

"Hey, we need back up." Stated the mechanical man.

In the background Raven could see Starfire and Robin running towards an unknown villain. They were outside of the tower, near the rocks.

"Who is it?" Asked Raven.

"Mammoth."

Raven nodded. "We'll be there soon."

He ended the conversation and Raven looked at Beast Boy. "Come on, we need to go."

She lifted into the air and he followed as an eagle.

* * *

Starfire threw starbolts at Mammoth, to no avail. Beast Boy and Raven arrived and she sighed with relief. She flew over to where the others stood together.

"We need a distraction! I have something that'll knock him out but I have to put it together and I might need help." stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy grinned. "One distraction coming up!" He morphed into a bee and flew off towards Mammoth.

"Star, you stay here and help him, while the rest of us go back into that tower and help Cy." Ordered Robin.

Starfire nodded her head in understanding and flew off towards Beast Boy.

The other three ran back into the tower.

* * *

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal self and looked at Mammoth, trying to think of something to distract him. He smirked and picked up a rock, aiming at his head, he threw it, causing Mammoth to turn and glare at him.

"Hey! Your mother was a caveman!" Ok, sure it didn't really make sense but it was something. Mammoth made a shockwave with his arms, causing Beast Boy to go flying into the ocean. He shivered at the water and suddenly his leg was trapped under a boulder.

He morphed into a gorilla, to push it off but it pained him to transform. He was trapped underwater. He tried with all his might to push it off him, but it was to heavy.

_Your going to drown. _

He shook his head and tried harder, he didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. His vision started to become cloudy.

_Hey, guess what? Your going to drown. _

The last thing he remembered is a black energy pulling the rock off him before he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up, he heard the sound of a heart monitor. He slowly turned his head to the side and saw Cyborg and Robin talking. Robin glanced over at him, then back to Cyborg, then finally he returned his gaze back to Beast Boy in realization. "Your awake." Stated Robin.

"How do you feel?" Asked Cyborg.

"Tired." Stated Beast Boy.

Cyborg nodded. "That's to be expected."

"What happened?"

"Mammoth threw a rock onto your leg and had you trapped under the water. After we finished we came back outside and saw that you weren't there and we saw you in the water. Raven used her powers to get the rock off you and Robin dragged you to shore."

Beast Boy took a breath and winced. "Oh. I forgot, you have two fractured ribs from the blow of the shockwave and you have a hairline fracture in your leg."

"Ok. How long should it took before I'm back on my feet?"

"Well, considering that Ravens healing really helped, about three weeks. Usually it would take about two months for everything to heal."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ok, can I see Raven?"

Cyborg grinned at him and nodded. "Sure, but first, what color cast do you want?"

Beast Boy grinned back and chuckled a bit. "Dude, do you even have to ask?"

Cyborg laughed and went to work on his leg.

* * *

Raven was reading a book In her room when there was knock on her door. She got up and opened it. Her boyfriend stood on the other side, in a dark purple cast.

He grinned at her. "Hey, Rae."

She looked at him. "Purple? Really?"

His grin broadened and he nodded. "Yup! Come on, it's time for breakfast."

He was walking with crutches. They walked into the common room and saw Cyborg in the kitchen. "How do you feel friend?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I'm good."

"Oh glorious! Friend, Beast Boy may I do the signing of your cast?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Knock yourself out."

Starfire gasped and a hurt expression came over her face. "You want me to be the unconscious?"

Beast Boys's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. "No! It's just an expression! It just means you can sign it."

Starfire smiled once more and Beast Boy sighed in relief. She started giggling and Beast Boy gave her a questioning look. "I was playing the joke. Robin has been teaching me all about earthly slang."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped and he let out a small chuckle. "I gotta say Star, I'm impressed."

She smiled and grabbed a pen. She knelt down and wrote her name on his cast. He looked over at his best friend. "Cy, wanna sign?"

Cyborg grinned. "Why not?"

He walked over and put his name on the cast.

Beast Boy smiled and looked at Raven. "Cyborg told me you healed me."

Raven looked back and nodded. "It's no big deal."

"Are you kidding? BB your leg and your ribs were broken! Raven got them to heal so they were only fractures." Stated Cyborg.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Thanks Rae."

She gave him a small smile back. "Your welcome."

Robin walked into the common room and Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, Robin! Wanna sign my cast?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Here are the shout outs. **

**Kaarlinaa- I'm glad you thought it was cute! Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK- lots of love! They should hug shouldn't they? Thank you for your review! **

**I love RaeRedx- I will try to add more scenes like that. Thank you for your review! **

**Missafrolatina- of course it was! I couldn't have made it any other color. ;) thank you for your review! **

**Al (guest)- your English is fine! The Christmas chapter is coming up soon! I'm so glad your enjoying it. Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- I don't really know how I ended it on a cliff hanger, but ok! I'm glad you've decided to spare me. ;) things do keep happening, but it only makes them stronger! Thank you for your review! **

**Madmopar- I'm sorry you didn't get what you expected, but I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for your review! **

Beast Boy was woken up from his dreamless sleep by a blood curdling scream. He jolted up. "Raven." He threw the covers off of his body and ran through the hall, it wasn't that easy, considering the cast. The others were already at her door.

"Open up Raven!" Yelled Robin.

"Get back." Stated Cyborg. He ran into the door as hard as he could and it burst open. Beast Boy pushed passed him and ran towards his girlfriend.

She was sitting on her bed, objects flying around her with tears streaming down her cheeks. He grabbed her shoulders. "Raven I need you to look at me."

Nothing.

He shook her slightly. "I know your scared, but please Raven, look at me."

Still nothing.

"Dammit Raven! Look at me! Please, Rae I need you to look at me. Now." He begged

Her gaze slowly went to his face. "That's good, Rae that's really good. Now I need you to calm down. It's ok now Raven. Whatever it was, it can't hurt you now."

The objects in the room slowly stopped moving and fell to the floor. He pulled her into his chest and she clutched onto him. "Is she ok?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy nodded and used his hand to shoo them out of the room. "Come on guys, lets leave them alone." Stated Cyborg.

They left and Beast Boy slowly pulled away from Raven. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and moved away from him. He crawled over to where she had moved and put his hand on her cheek. "I need you to talk to me Rae."

She sucked in a breath. "You were dead. So were the others and it was all my fault."

He looked her in the eyes. "We're not dead Rae, were ok and so are you."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Yes. It just freaked me out is all."

He nodded. "Ok, good."

She looked at him. "Will you stay?"

He gave her a smile. "I wasn't even planning on leaving."

He morphed into a kitten and curled up next to her, purring. He only fell asleep once he knew she was asleep.

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up he noticed Raven was no longer in the bed. He sat and stretched. He morphed back and carefully sat up. His ribs felt a lot better. He walked into the common room and saw Raven. She was over by the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Morning." He whispered.

"Good morning." Her voice was slightly hoarse, wether it was from the scream she let out or the lack of his sleep, he didn't know.

"Hey, BB? It's been a week since you got the cast on, I think you can get it off today." Stated Cyborg.

"Alright! I feel like I've had this thing on forever."

Beast Boy smirked slightly. "Hey, Cy?"

"Yea?"

"We can go fishing. Do you know how to cast?" He asked putting emphasis on cast then bursting into laughter.

Everyone except Starfire rolled their and groaned. "Hey, what did the witch say to the people?"

Nobody answered and nobody planned to, except Star of course. "What did she say friend?"

He grinned. "Ill cast a spell on you!" His eyes were watering he was laughing so hard.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples. "Remind me why I'm in love with you again?"

He grinned. "I bet it's the ears, the chicks dig the ears."

Raven rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Or maybe it's my fang."

She opened the book she had and he sat next to her. "It must be because I'm green." He moved closer to her. "Or maybe it's because you like the way this feels." He stated, biting her neck slightly then moving away, smirking.

She glared at him and his smirk grew bigger. "Probably all of the above."

"Ow!" She had thrown the book at his head and he pouted. "I was only joking Rae."

She rolled her eyes. "Your head was getting to big for the rest of your body to carry."

He looked over at her and smiled. "I guess your right, but you know I'm funny."

She smirked at him. "In your dreams maybe."

His mouth fell open. "That wasn't very nice."

She smiled at him. "I know."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "What are we doing today?" He asked.

"We shall all go to a play." Stated Starfire.

Beast Boy looked at her. "Your kidding right?"

Starfire shook her head. "I am not."

Beast Boy's ear drooped. "Robin, please tell me it's not true."

"Sorry B, I'm actually on board for this one."

"Cy?"

"It could be fun man, you never know."

He looked desperately at his girlfriend. "Rae?"

She smirked at him. "I'm in."

He groaned. "Do I have to go?"

Starfire looked at him. "You do not wish to attend?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. "It's not that.."

Starfire looked upset and he sighed. "Ok, I'll go."

"Oh glorious!"

"What are we going to see?" Asked Raven.

"Romeo and Juliet." Stated Starfire.

Beast Boy sighed and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"I'm so bored." He whispered to Raven.

She rolled her eyes. "Shush, it's almost over."

He pouted and looked around. Starfire was sitting next to Robin and Robin was sitting next to Cyborg. He made sure no one was looking and then he gave Raven a quick peck. She gave him a glare but he saw a slight smile on her face to.

"How much longer?" He asked Robin.

"About ten minutes."

* * *

Beast Boy sighed in relief when they walked out of the play. "When we get home, I'm gonna-"

He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Four gunman were standing around a group of people. "Alright! Hand over all cell phones and any jewelry!"

The titans got into their battle stances. "Leave them alone." Stated Robin.

The gunman smirked. "Nice tights."

"You don't know who we are do you?" Asked Cyborg.

The third gunman rolled his eyes. "Your gonna be dead if you don't give us any valuables you have."

Raven's hands glowed black and Starfire's glowed green, as did her eyes. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and Cyborg readied his sonic cannon.

"Do you really wanna mess with us?" Asked Robin as he got out his staff.

"Dudes, seriously so you've got guns. We've got an alien princess with super strength, a half demon with seriously powerful powers, a guy who's half robot and a seriously dangerous dude who can open a can of butt whooping on you without even blinking." Stated Beast Boy.

"What about you?" Asked the fourth gunman.

Beast Boy smirked. "Me? I'm green."

The first gunman rolled his eyes. "Ill take my chances."

He fired his gun at Raven and she put up a force field. "Big mistake." Stated Raven.

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin.

The team easily took all of them down. Robin and Starfire teamed up against one of them and the others took out the rest.

After the police came the titans started to walk home. "Do you enjoy the play friend Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy smirked and nodded. "The cast was really good."

They all groaned.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully, before the next chapter ill have 75 reviews! Also, me and friend were talking yesterday and she said something that got my attention about my stories. If you ever see this story on any other site, it is not me. Fanfiction is the only site I write on, please tell me if you see it anywhere else. Here are the shout outs. **

**Al (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you for your review! **

**Missafrolatina- yup, cast jokes! Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK- lots of caste jokes! Thank you for your review! **

**Kaarlinaa- there will be jealousy scenes! Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- art? I don't think this story is good enough to be called art, but thank you anyway! Your idea is sorta kinda being used in the chapter after this one, you'll see. There will be more spice in the next chapter. Hopefully, I get what you meant by that (I think I do) and you enjoy. Thank you for your review! **

**Madmopar- good! I'm glad you got what you were looking for! I'm glad you thought it was funny. Thank you for your review!**

**Now, on to the chapter! **

When Raven walked into the common room, she saw quite sight. The team were surrounding a Christmas tree, trying and failing to decorate it.

"You guys are terrible tree decorators." Stated Beast Boy.

Cyborg glared at him. "How about we hang you on the tree? You already have the elf ears."

Robin smirked. "He looks more like the grinch to me."

Cyborg laughed, as did Robin while Star just looked confused. Beast Boy glared at him. "Ill show you." He got up on the top of the table.

The rest of them looked up at him. "What are you gonna do? Steal Christmas?" Asked Cyborg.

"Again?" Added Robin.

They both burst into laughter and Beast Boy pouted. "Jingle bells, Batman smells!" Beast Boy started singing. "Robin laid an egg!"

"Hey!" Yelled the boy wonder.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out, dodging swiftly as Robin jumped at him.  
"The Batmobile lost a wheel!"

He ran around the counter as Robin chased after them. They both ended up on either sound of the counter, Robin glaring and Beast Boy smirking. "Don't even think about it." Said Robin.

Beast Boy's smirk grew. He stepped up onto the counter. "And the joker got away!"

Robin tackled him and they both went tumbling down off the counter. Cyborg was on the floor, he was laughing so hard and Starfire just looked more confused.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Rae! How did you- ow! Get off me!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"No! Not till you take it back!"

"Take what back?"

"I do not lay eggs!"

"Are you sure? It might explain your bad attitude, I mean I imagine it would be very painful and the way your face is always scrunched up- ow! Stop!"

"Take it back!"

"Ill take it back as soon as you take back what you said about me!"

"Fine, your not an elf! Now take it back!"

"You don't lay eggs, happy now?"

Robin smirked and got off him. Beast Boy glared and dusted himself off. He walked over to Raven, who was on the couch reading a book.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted." He shot a look at Robin, who merely rolled his eyes in return. "How did you sleep?"

Raven looked up at him. "Fine, how are you up earlier then me?"

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Rae, it's Christmas Eve! There's no way I'm sleeping in today!"

"Has everyone gotten their Christmas shopping done?" Asked Cyborg.

Starfire smiled and nodded quickly. "Yes! I have gotten the most marvelous gifts for my friends!"

Robin smiled and kissed her cheek. "Up for some training?"

"Always!"

Starfire and Robin walked out of the common room, towards the training room. "Please, everyone knows they go there to make out." Stated Beast Boy.

Raven flicked his ear and he pouted, rubbing it. "Well, I'm off! Ill see y'all later." Stated Cyborg.

"Where are you going?" Asked Beast Boy.

"None of your business." Stated Cyborg, then he left.

Raven smiled knowingly behind her book. Beast Boy looked over at her and smiled at his girlfriend. "Looks like it's just me and you."

Raven nodded and continued reading. He pulled the book out of her hands and she glared at him. "Lets do something fun!"

She snatched it back from him. "This is fun."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Yea, for you."

Raven sighed and closed her book. "Alright, where do you want to go?"

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled and he grinned. "I've got the perfect place!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the tower, her book lay forgotten on the couch.

Beast Boy grinned and Raven shook her head. "No, no way." Stated Raven.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Please?"

She sighed and looked over at him. "I've never done this before."

His smile grew. "Ill teach you, come on."

They walked to the front. "Two pairs of skates please."

The girl, obviously bored with her job, handed them the skates and Beast Boy payed. They both put the skates on and they walked over the entrance and Beast Boy stepped onto the ice. He looked at Raven and she hesitated.

He gave her a smile. "I won't let you fall."

She chewed her lip slightly and he put his hand out to her. "Trust me, Rae."

She took a breath and took his hand, stepping onto the ice. He grabbed her elbow with his other hand. "I've got you." He whispered.

She shivered and he walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just take a step. You won't fall as long as I'm holding you."

She took a small step and he wrapped his arms tighter. "Your doing great Rae, try to skate a bit instead of stepping."

Raven did as he told her to do and she slipped slightly. He kept her from falling and she took a breath. He grinned. "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

She turned and gave him a small smile. He grinned more. "Do you wanna try and stand on your own?"

She nodded. "Alright."

He carefully let go of her and stood in front of her. She slowly took a step forward and he put his hands out, ready to catch her if she fell. She didn't and he smiled at her. "Alright Rae! Your doing it!"

She smiled at him and he took her hands.

* * *

They walked hand in hand towards the common room. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded. "Yea, I did."

He grinned at her. "Better then books?"

She smirked at him. "Don't push it."

He laughed and they walked into the common room. The tree was finished and the lights were on it. Beast Boy looked at it and smiled. "Not bad."

"Not bad!? Are you joking? This is the best tree in the city!" Yelled Cyborg.

Robin smiled. "I've got to say, he's right."

Starfire nodded her head. "Yes! It is most wonderful!"

Beast Boy gasped. "The star!"

Robin smiled. "We've got it, we were just waiting until you got back."

He grabbed the star out of the box and handed it to Starfire. She flew up and put it on top. They all smiled at the sight.

Beast Boy wrapped his arm around Raven and pulled her close. He looked up at the tree again and out of the corner of his eye, he saw mistletoe. He grinned and looked at Raven. "Hey Rae, you know-" before he could finish her lips were on his.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: you guys are amazing! I got so many positive reviews! I hope you all enjoy. Here are the shout outs.**

Kaarlinaa- the jealousy scenes will be in the next chapter. Thank you for your review!

I love RaeRedx- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for your review!

Derekjohnd999- thank you for your suggestion, I will think about renaming it, but I'm not sure. Thank you for your review!

Madmopar- I was laughing when I wrote that part. This is the Christmas chapter. Thank you for your review!

**Al (guest)- this is the Christmas chapter! Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- there was no way I was gonna leave that song out! I loved writing the scene where they went ice skating. The first of your two ideas will be used. Thank you for your review!**

**JasonVUK- I'm glad my story gave you warm fuzzies :) thank you for your review! **

**Now, onto the story! **

Beast Boy slowly walked into the room, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He smelled something and his eyes popped open in realization. "Christmas!"

Starfire jumped when he yelled. "Good morning friend Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Morning Star!"

Everyone was in the holiday spirit. Cyborg was wearing a Santa hat and baking cookies, Robin was also wearing a Santa hat and he was walking around making sure all the decorations were in order. Starfire was wearing antlers and humming Christmas songs while she helped Cyborg bake. Raven wasn't wearing anything, but her usual tea had been replaced with hot chocolate.

Beast Boy grinned and leaned over the couch, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Beast Boy."

He grinned and looked at Robin. "Now?"

Robin looked up at the clock and nodded. "Now."

Everyone, excluding Robin and Raven leaped into action. "Woah! Hold on wait a minute." Ordered Robin.

Beast Boy pouted. "But..presents."

Robin rolled his eyes. "We're not going to have a mess like last year, we'll be doing this in alphabetical order."

Beast Boy grinned. "That means I'm first!" He tore into one the boxes before Robin could say anything.

"Alright! It's the new video game I've been wanting! Thanks, Cy."

Cyborg grinned at him. "No problem grass stain."

He opened the next one and it was a comic book. He read the name and looked over at his girlfriend. "Thanks, Rae."

She gave a small smile and nodded in return. He opened the next one and pulled out a hideous sweater. He looked over at Starfire and she smiled at him.

"Hideous, is it not? I read somewhere that this it tradition on earth."

Beast Boy smiled at her and slipped it over his uniform. It was blue and had a snowman on the front. "Thanks."

He opened the last one and grinned at Robin. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "Don't make me regret it. Everyone agreed it was a good idea."

In the box, was a key, a key to a motorcycle to be exact. "Sweet! Now Cy has the T-Car, Robin had the R-Cycle, Star and Raven can fly and I have a motorcycle!"

"You can fly as well, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire pointed out.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yea, but it's not the same."

Cyborg grinned. "My turn!"

He ended up getting two video games, parts for his car and a sweater. His sweater was orange and it had a reindeer on it.

"Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

She looked up at him from her book. "Yes?"

"It's your turn."

Raven nodded. "Ill open them later."

Beast Boy pouted. "Can't you open them now?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's Christmas morning!"

Raven sighed and put her book down. "Alright."

Beast Boy grinned. "Good!"

She opened the first box from Cyborg and inside was a book. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

He grinned and nodded in return. The next one was from Robin. It was another book, she had been thinking about buying it but she wasn't sure. Robin smiled at her.

The next one was from Starfire. Her sweater was a light purple color with a penguin on it. Beast Boy smiled at her. "I'm giving you your present later."

Robin went next. He received more training equipment and the sweater he got from Star was red with Santa Claus on it. Starfire was last. She received jewelry from Robin, Cyborg had gotten her an outfit for silkie, who upon seeing it, ran and hid.

She received make up from Raven and a shirt from Beast Boy. She had also gotten a sweater for herself. Hers was pink with an elf on it.

Cyborg smiled and brought out a box. "I've been working on something. There's one for everyone. They're new communicators but with a personal touch."

He handed the first one to Robin. Robin's was still yellow and Circular, but now it had a capital R on the back. "There's two new features. One is a self destruct button and the other is now, when you send out a distress signal, we'll get it, no matter where you are. Even it your on another planet."

Robin grinned at him. "Good thinking."

He handed the next one to Beast Boy. Everything was the same except now it was green and had a capital B on the back.

Beast Boy smiled. "Awesome."

Raven's was purple and had capital R on the back. Starfire's was pink and had a capital S on the back, finally Cyborg's was blue and had a capital C on the back.

"These are awesome Cy." Stated Robin.

Cyborg grinned at him. "Who wants cookies?"

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, reading one of her books. There was a knock on her door and she opened it to see Beast Boy. He grinned at her. "Hi."

She let him and he pulled out a box. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "It's the present I didn't give you earlier."

She carefully took the box and opened it. It was a necklace with a small sapphire in the middle. She looked up at him in shock. He smiled and put it on her, clasping the chain. She turned back to look at him. "Beast Boy I-"

He cut her off with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved his mouth to his collar bone and she sucked in a breath. He bit down lightly and the alarms went off. He glared. "Seriously? On Christmas?"

They both went into the common room. "Who is it?" Asked Raven.

Robin glared. "Not who, what." He growled.

"Then what?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Slade bots."

"Oh no." Stated Beast Boy.

"Boyfriend, Robin please do not-"

He was gone before she could finish her sentence. They all sighed. "Lets go." Stated Cyborg.

* * *

When they got there, there was about sixty of them. Robin had already taken down a generous amount. Starfire flew towards them and shot starbolts at them.

Cyborg used his sonic cannon on another group. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and began to hit them all with his tail.

Raven used her powers to pick them up and smash them on the ground. "Why are they going down so easily?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't know!" Yelled Robin.

They continued to fight and one of the bots threw something into the middle of the titans and the other bots. It started to blink and Robin realized what it was. "Get out of the way!"

It was to late. The bomb went off and they all went flying backwards. The cloud of smoke prevented them from seeing each other. When the smoke cleared all the bots were gone. Beast Boy noticed someone else was missing.

"Rae?" He called. There was no answer.

"Raven!" He saw her necklace on the ground and picked it up. "They took her."

The others surrounded him and Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back B don't worry."

Beast Boy nodded. "I just hope she's ok."

**A/N: please don't kill me. I hope you enjoyed. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm gonna get so much hate for this chapter. I hope you enjoy anyway! Here are the shout outs. **

**I love RaeRedx- don't worry things will get better..eventually. Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK- I'm sorry I gave you coldness! Hopefully the warm fuzzies will return. Thank you for your review! **

**Al (guest)- I hope your kidding, cause if your not you won't get the rest of the story! I'm glad you enjoyed. Thank you for your review! **

**Simplyacritic- there is a lot of kidnapping! Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- Im kinda a little glad you hate me, it means I'm doing my job! The emotions will come into the scene next chapter so you'll get to see Envy again. Thank you for your review! **

**Kaarlinaa- I'm sorry, I messed up, the jealousy will not be in this chapter, it will be in the next one though! Thank you for your review!**

**Bluedog197 (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank your for your review! **

**Demonchickwithasword- I hope you enjoyed! Yes, I am still taking requests. Thank you for your review! **

**Guest- thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Missafrolatina- please don't kill me, I quite enjoy living. The person who took her will be revealed in this chapter. Thank you for your review! **

**Now, onto the story!**

Beast Boy paced back and forth while Cyborg worked on the computer. "BB, you've got to stop, I know your worried, but worrying yourself to death won't help her."

Beast Boy glared at him and then sighed and nodded. "What can I do to help?"

"Right now you just have to relax."

"Relax? Are you kidding me? My girlfriend has just been taken by one of the most ruthless criminals and you want me to relax!?"

Cyborg sighed. "Yes."

Beast Boy glared. "Fine I'm going to room." He left with a huff.

Robin watched as Beast Boy left. "When I find him I'm gonna-"

Cyborg cut him off. "Kill him? Cause that's what I'm gonna do. No one takes one of our family members and gets away it, especially not Slade."

Robin nodded. "She's strong and she's intelligent, she'll be ok."

Cyborg looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "Our girls a fighter."

* * *

Starfire sighed and she flew above the city. She couldn't find any sign of Raven. She flew through every abandoned building she could find and she found the same thing every time, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Starfire decided that it was time to go back home. Perhaps Cyborg had found a lead.

* * *

Beast Boy twirled Raven's necklace in his hand, worry coursing through his body. He should have protected her, saved her. He was a terrible boyfriend. He shook his head. If Raven was there, she would scold him and tell him it wasn't true. He gave a small smile at the thought.

He sighed and carefully placed her necklace on his nightstand. "Where are you Rae?"

* * *

Raven groaned in pain and she came to. She looked around and winced, the room was spinning. She touched her belt to grab her communicator but she noticed it was far, far across the room. She sighed and tried to look around again. She was in some type of warehouse. One of her wrists was shackled, making her hang a few feet in the air.

She heard a chuckle and whipped her head around. Slade walked closer to her and touched her cheek. She turned her head away. "Get your hands off me."

"I see you've awaken."

Raven glared at him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She summoned all her power to break the chain that held her.

Nothing happened.

She looked up at her wrist in shock and Slade smirked behind his mask. "It took me weeks to perfect the formula that would stop you from using your abilities."

Raven glared at him again. "Don't worry, they'll come back..eventually."

"What do you want from me?"

"We're going to play a little game."

* * *

Starfire came and stood next to Cyborg. "Have you figured out friend Ravens location?"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head. "No. What about you?"

Starfire shook her head as well. "There is no trace of her."

Beast Boy came into the room. "This is the worst Christmas ever."

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "No kidding."

Robin walked in an looked over at Starfire. "Did you find anything?"

Starfire shook her her head sadly.

* * *

Raven gasped in pain as Slade put another mark on her skin. He unclasped the chain on her wrist and she collapsed onto her knees. "They'll find me you know."

Slade smirked. "Do you truly believe that?" His voice had a mocking tone in it.

Raven nodded her head. "We've defeated you once, we can do it again."

She cried out as he gave her a swift kick to the gut. "They won't look for you."

"Yes, they will."

"Why would they do that when you give them nothing but trouble?"

"They're still my friends."

"They don't care about you, they'll just find a replacement."

Raven winced as he picked her up and pinned her up against the wall. He slammed his fist into her stomach and she cried out. "Your weak."

He dropped her and she tried to crawl away. "Pathetic." He stepped on her hand, breaking the bones.

"Your going to die here Raven."

* * *

Starfire sat on the couch next to Robin. "Is there really nothing more we can do?"

Robin sighed and pulled his girlfriend close to him. "I wish there was Star, but we've done everything we can to try and find her."

Robin held her closer and she closed her eyes. "I truly hope friend Raven is alright."

He rubbed her back. "So do I Star, so do I."

* * *

Beast Boy landed on the roof of a building. He had been looking everywhere for Raven, asking people if they had seen her. They usually told no or they were in to much of a hurry to reply. He knew that some of them just didn't care.

He ran his fingers his hair and took a breath. Out of all the people that could have taken her, it had to be Slade. He knew Raven was tough and that she could handle herself but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. No matter what it took, he would find her, or die trying.

* * *

Cyborg checked his computer again. "Come on Rae, give us something."

He tried to track her communicator again and he got nothing, again. Cyborg sighed and typed something into his computer. "I gotta hand it to him, Slade really knows how to hide."

He thought he saw a signal, but he realized it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Ravens face as Slade continued to torture her.  
She was covered in marks and she was bleeding. She was starting to wish he would just kill her and get it over with. The last bit of hope she had in her was dying. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head back, making her wince.

"I told you they wouldn't come for you." He shoved her face back down and gave her another kick to the gut. She noticed, in the corner of her eye, her communicator. She started to crawl towards it and he followed slowly. He leaned down next to her. "Your going to die now Raven and your going to die alone."

_You think your alone Raven, but your not. _

Sheshook her head. "No. Your wrong. Right now, I may be by myself, but I am not alone!" And with that, she slammed her hand down onto the button that wound send a distress signal to the others. The last thing she saw was a large object coming towards her, then darkness.

**A/N: your all going to kill me now, aren't you? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs.**

JasonVUK- don't worry, their on the way to help! Thank you for your review!

Kaarlinaa- I hope you enjoy the jealousy scenes! Thank you for your review!

Demonchickwithasword- it wasn't to long! I'm so happy you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Al (guest)- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Simplyacritic- I better lock my doors huh? I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Guest- I'm glad your hanging on the edge of your seat! Thank you for your review!

Morgan (guest)- you just made me tear up, seriously. Thank you so, so, so much. You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me. Thank you for your review!

Bluedog197- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Riverfrost222- you may call it art if you believe that's what it is, I really appreciate that. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Madmopar- you won't find out much about why he wanted her, but he will say something! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Weloveauslly- I was actually thinking about making a series of one shots about them. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! 

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Beast Boy, in the form of a rhino slammed his body into the door, running through and knocking Slade off his feet. Slade turned and looked at them. "Titans."

Beast Boy morphed back and glared at him. "Get away from her."

Slade put his is hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not here to fight titans. I've done my job, that's all I wanted."

"Who told you to take her?" Demanded Robin.

Slade smirked behind his mask. "You'll never know." He started to back up into the shadows. "Until next time."

"Titans, go!" Yelled Robin.

Beast Boy hesitated and looked at Raven. He decided the others could handle it and ran towards her. "Come on Rae, open your eyes for me."

She didn't even move and his heart dropped into his stomach. _No_. He put his fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse. It was there, but it was extremely weak. He scooped her up into his arms and looked at his team mates. Robin was seething and grinding his teeth. He walked past Beast Boy and out the door.

Starfire went to go after him but Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Cyborg walked over to where Beast Boy was with the battered and bruised Raven in his arms. "We need to get her to a hospital." Stated Cy.

Beast Boy nodded and they walked out.

* * *

Beast Boy glared at the doctor as he checked over Raven. "She can heal herself." He snapped.

He looked over at him and smiled. "I'm sure she can."

Beast Boy growled and stood up. How dare he touch Raven. _His Raven_. The doctor immediately jumped back, putting his hands up. "I won't hurt her, I'm only trying to help."

Beast Boy growled again and Cyborg grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door. "You need to calm down."

Beast Boy glared at him. "What I need is for him to stop touching my girlfriend."

Cyborg sighed. "Beast Boy, I know your worried about her, but you need to let him do his job."

"He is correct friend, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy glared at her. "You said you checked everywhere!"

Starfire looked confused. "I did."

"Well you didn't check the warehouse! Did you? If you had looked there then maybe we could have gotten to her faster!"

Robin glared and stepped in front of Starfire. "Don't you yell at her! She's done nothing wrong!"

Beast Boy glared and went to say something but Starfire cut him off. "He is correct boyfriend, Robin. It is my fault." Tears started to stream down face. "I am sorry friends." She turned and flew off.

Beast Boy felt awful. Robin glared at him. "Way to go." He left to go after her.

Beast Boy sank to the floor and put his face in his hands. "I'm the biggest idiot in the entire world."

"Your figuring that out now?" Asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked up at him. "I'm awful."

Cyborg shook his head. "No, like you said your an idiot. Go find her and apologize."

"But, Raven-"

"Is safe. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

"Technically ill be the third to know."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Just go."

Beast Boy nodded and morphed into an eagle. He flew off and Cyborg walked into Raven's room. The doctor was still checking her over. "What's the damage?" Asked Cyborg.

He sighed and looked at the mechanical man. "She's bad. Her hand is broken, she has multiple cuts and wounds. There's a chance she might have internal bleeding. The changeling said she could heal herself?"

Cyborg nodded. "She can heal almost anything, except for things like colds."

The doctor nodded. "There's a chance she might not need surgery then."

Cyborg nodded. "Look, doc-"

"Call me Martin."

"Martin, I'm sorry about Beast Boy, it's just Raven is family. She's the like the little sister of the group, even though she can take care of herself, she's still our little sister, well, except to Beast Boy cause that would just be weird."

"What about the others?"

"Well, I guess Robin is like the father. You know, the serious, no none sense leader. Starfire is like the mom of the group. She's always making sure were happy, or ok. Beast Boy is like that annoying little brother you have, you don't like him all the time, but you'll always love him. I guess I'm the protective older brother."

"A lot of people in this city think your just a team."

Cyborg looked at him. "They're wrong. We may not be related by blood, but were family and we always will be, no matter what happens."

Martin put his hand on his shoulder. "I promise, we are doing everything we can."

Cyborg nodded. "You better be. Just remember, I'm part robot."

Martin swallowed and nodded nervously. "Right."

* * *

Beast Boy landed on top of a building and looked around for Starfire. He looked up and saw a flash go by. _Gotcha_. He morphed into a hummingbird and flew after her. He followed her until she landed on the roof of the tower. He landed and morphed back. "Star?"

She turned and looked at him. "Hello friend Beast Boy! It is glorious to see you!"

Beast Boy sighed. "Cut the act Star. I know your upset."

Her smile vanished and she looked at the ground. "I am greatly sorry."

Beast Boy shook his head. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. I just needed someone to take my anger out on and you were there. I'm so sorry Starfire, I don't know if you'll ever for-"

He was cut off when she gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. "You are forgiven."

Beast Boy grinned at her. "Good!"

"May I ask you a question?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Of course."

"Do you truly believe friend, Raven will be alright?"

Beast Boy smiled at her and nodded. "I think so. She's probably healing herself. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

As if it knew what he saying, his communicator went off. He answered it and Cyborgs's face appeared. "She's awake."

"Oh how glorious!"

"That's amazing!"

Cyborg frowned slightly. "Cy, what's wrong?"

"There's a bit of a problem."

* * *

Beast Boy ran through the doors of the hospital, Starfire hot on his heals. He opened the door to Raven's room and slowly walked towards her. "Rae?"

She looked at him in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Cyborg sighed. "I'm afraid not. She's got memory loss."

"Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

"What's a hospital?"

Beast Boy's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute.."

He moved closer to Raven and looked into her eyes. "This isn't Raven."

"Beast Boy, I know it's hard to except, but-"

Beast Boy shook his head. "It's her body, but it's not her. Is your name Confusion?"

Her eyes widened and she nodded quickly. "Yes! I think so at least."

Beast Boy sighed. "Where's Raven?"

The emotions eyed looked dull for a split second and then went back to normal.

"She's in her mind. The trauma she's been through has stopped her from coming back into her body."

"Knowledge?" Asked Cyborg.

She smiled and nodded. "It's nice to see you again Cyborg."

"How do we get her out?" Asked Cyborg.

"Someone needs to come in and assure her she is safe and no more harm will come to her."

"Ill do it." Stated Beast Boy.

"You must hurry."

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg. "I'm going back to the tower."

Cyborg nodded and he ran out, only turning back when Cyborg called his name. "Bring our girl back."

Beast Boy smiled. "I will." He morphed into a hawk and flew off.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I have to admit, I teared up a bit when I wrote this. I hope you enjoy! Here are the shout outs! **

**I love RaeRedx- agreed, I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**JasonVUK- oh, good! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Simplyacritic- I'm glad I've been forgiven! Thank you for your review! **

**Kaarlinaa- I'm sorry, ill try to write them better. Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- your right about that! Beast Boy is extremely amazing in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

**Morgan (guest)- you are so welcome! I'm so glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!  
**

**Madmopar- he was angry because even though he knows what Beast Boy is going through, he took it out on Star and Robin got angry because she didn't deserved to be yelled out. Thank you for your review! **

**Bluedog197- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review! **

* * *

Beast Boy carefully walked into Raven's room. He started to look around. "Ok, if I was a magic mirror, where would I be?"

He looked under her and saw what looked to be a chest. He pulled it out and opened it. He grabbed the papers on pulled them out. She would probably kill him later but this was important. He grinned when he saw the mirror. "Yes!"

He stood up and held it up to face. "Ok, how did this work last time..."

He screamed as he was sucked in. He landed and tumbled down a hill. He stood up and rubbed his head. "Dude, so not cool."

He looked around. "Huh, it's different then last time." He heard the sound of crying and carefully walked towards the sound. He saw a figure huddled behind a tree. "Timid?" The figure gasped and stood up. She turned around and got ready to run. "Wait! It's me, it's Beast Boy, remember?"

The emotions eyes widened in realization and she buried her head in his chest, crying as she did so. "Hey, it's ok, I've got you." He rubbed her back up and down soothingly.

"Oh it's so awful! Hope is really sick."

"Hope?"

Timid nodded. "Raven doesn't have much hope left and Hope is starting to dwindle."

He cupped her cheek with his hand. "Where's Raven?"

She whimpered. "Don't cry, it'll be ok."

Timid looked at him. "Raven has retreated into her mind. She's to scared to go back."

Beast Boy nodded. "Ill help her."

Beast Boy heard a battle cry and saw Brave come flying through a few trees. "Where'd it go?"

Beast Boy gave her a confused look. "What?"

Brave pouted. "Damn! It got away."

"Brave, where is Raven?"

"Come on, ill show ya!"

Brave flew ahead and Beast Boy looked at Timid. "Coming?"

She nodded and he morphed into a hawk, flying off after Brave. They were flying in a straight line and suddenly Brave started to lose height and then she would come back up again. Beast Boy he couldn't talk as an animal so he tried to think of an animal that could. He morphed into a parrot and flew up next to Brave. "Are you ok?"

Brave nodded. "Perfectly fine!"

Right after she said that, she went tumbling down. He morphed in a pterodactyl and let her fall on top of his body. He gently set her down and she looked up at him. "What just happened?" Asked Beast Boy.

She coughed and took a strangled breath. "Raven's so scared that she can't feel bravery anymore. It's the same thing that's happening to Hope." Stated a voice from behind them.

Beast Boy whipped around. "Knowledge!" He yelled, relieved.

She gave him a small smile. "I take it your here for Raven?"

He nodded. "Why else would I be here?"

She just smiled more. "Come, ill show you to her."

He followed after her and he noticed that all the other emotions were there as well. Most of them were trying to help Hope and Brave, while some were staring at him, Envy especially. Knowledge led him to a small clearing and he saw Raven sitting in the middle.

He turned to Knowledge and she ushered him forward. He took a breath and carefully walked towards Raven.

* * *

"Boyfriend, Robin?"

Robin looked up at her from his desk. "Yea, Star?"

"Will you make me a promise?"

He smiled at her. "Of course, anything for you."

"Do not yell at friend, Beast Boy when he returns."

Robin frowned. "Star-"

She shook her head. "You said you would promise."

He sighed. "But, he yelled and blamed you."

"He also apologized."

He looked at her and nodded. "Alright, I promise."

She smiled at him. "I am very appreciative." She gave him a peck on the lips and flew off.

* * *

Beast Boy gently touched her shoulder and she jumped. She turned around and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. She looked absolutely terrified and he could tell she had been crying. "Rae.."

She backed away from him when he reached out to her. "It's ok Rae, it's just me, I won't hurt you."

She took another step back and he sighed. "How did you get in here?" Her voice trembled slightly as she asked the question.

"The mirror. Please Rae, let me help you."

She turned away from him. "Go home."

"And leave you here? No way, not a chance."

He grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. "Whatever he told you, it was all a lie."

She tried to move away from him, but he gripped her arms. "If you think even for a second, I'm going to let you walk away, your wrong."

She looked away and he forced her to look him in the eyes. "We all miss you, Raven. Star misses you, Cy misses you, Rob misses you." He grabbed her hands. "I miss you."

"All I do is cause you trouble."

_He was gonna kill Slade_. "Sometimes trouble is a good thing. You also give us some really good times to."

"I'm pathetic."

_Slade's head was going to be on a silver platter_. "No your not. You are so brave Raven. You've fought so much, let someone help you."

"I'm weak."

_Yup, Slade was defiantly a dead man_. "Everyone is weak sometimes, even Robin, especially Robin."

She let out a sob. "I hate myself."

_Slade was going to die a slow, painful death_. He took a step forward. "Well you know what? I love you." He caught her when she fell to her knees.

"I love you, Rae, I love you so much." She let out another sob and he pulled her close.

"I love how you love books and I love the way you bite your lip when something exciting happens in one."

She sobbed louder and he pulled her as close as he could. "I love how stubborn you are, I love how sarcastic you are, I love how no matter what happens, you always find a way to fight back. Your brave Rae, a lot braver then you give yourself credit for."

"I'm scared."

"So I am. We still have to fight, let's fight together."

She looked up at him. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Rae?"

"I love you too."

He grinned at her and carefully scooped her up into his arms. "What happens now?"

She opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she saw Knowledge. "You'll go back to your body and Beast Boy will go back into the tower."

She looked at Beast Boy. "Hope and Brave are doing much better. Thank you, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "It was my pleasure."

Knowledge smiled once more and then waved her hand. Beast Boy carefully stood up from the floor and looked around. He was back in Raven's room. His communicator beeped and he answered it.

Cyborg grinned at him. "You did it man."

Beast Boy smiled. "Ill be there soon."

**A/N: I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, next chapter will be better! I hope you enjoyed! **


	23. Important: please read

**Simplyacritic- she does hide it, I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!**

Demonchickwithasword- I'm so glad you love it! Thank you for your review!

I love RaeRedx- I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

JasonVUK- thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed! Thank you for your review!

Bluedog197- I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you think it's cute! Thank you for your review!

**Missafrolatina- thank you so much! I really appreciate that! Thank you for your review!**

**Morgan (guest)- are you serious?..I don't even know to describe how amazing it feels to know that. Just knowing that I helped you is incredible, thank you so much for telling me that. Thank you for your review! **

**Riverfrost222- I wasn't sure if that was grammatically correct, so I just added it. I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much for your review! **

**Alright guys, sadly, the next chapter I write of secret garden, will be the last. You have two options for the chapter and I have a question that I would love for you to answer. Ok, here you go. **

**Option A: this option in an epilogue chapter, two years into the future. **

**Option B: just a regular last chapter. **

**Question: I'm think about writing a one-shot series based on BBxRae. What do you guys think? **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: alright guys, the last chapter! It's the epilogue, I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for leaving so many amazing reviews and reading this story. My new story should be up soon. **

* * *

Beast Boy smirked as he walked through the hall. He stopped and slammed himself up against the wall when he saw Raven coming. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and clicked the button. "The raven has left the nest, I repeat the raven has left the nest."

A few seconds later a voice replied. "Doesn't that delay your plans?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude, were supposed to be using code! And you call yourself a ninja."

"Ok, 1, I never called myself a ninja, you did and 2, your code is stupid."

Beast Boy pouted. "Yea, well, your stupid."

Robin rolled his eyes. "So mature."

Beast Boy glared, although he couldn't see it. "Just use the code next time."

He morphed into a fly and carefully followed after Raven.

* * *

Starfire's job was to distract. "Hello friend Raven! Is today not a glorious day?"

Raven looked at the alien princess. "Hey Star, have you seen Beast Boy?"

Starfire smiled and shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

After the Slade attack, Raven had developed PTSD. It was proven when they fought Killer Moth and he grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. She had a flashback and created a major blast of energy, almost killing him. It took Beast Boy an hour to calm her down, then it took another week for the rest of them to convince her to see a therapist.

Raven gave her a small smile. "Today was the last session."

"Glorious! Would you care to accompany me to the mall of shopping?"

Raven bit her lip slightly. "Alright, but not for long."

"Oh wonderful!"

* * *

Cyborg's job was to go with Beast Boy, to the mall.

Beast Boy twirled his thumbs together. "Cy?"

"Yea, grass stain?"

Beast Boy bit his lip. "I've been think a lot about this, I've already told Robin and he understands, he even thought it was good to pick you, cause, you know your my best friend and all and-"

"Yes."

Beast Boy looked up at him. "Huh?"

Cyborg grinned at him. "I'd be honored little dude."

Beast Boy smiled at him. "Thanks, man."

Cyborg smiled and parked the T-Car. "Do you know what your gonna get?"

Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "I've already got the perfect idea."

They walked inside and started to walk towards the jewelry store. Beast Boy stopped and his eyes went wide when he saw Raven and Starfire. "I thought she was going to keep her busy!"

"It's ok, lets just hope they don't see us."

"To late."

Cyborg looked over and saw Raven coming over towards them as Star tried to pull her back. "Distract her!"

"What, why me?"

"As the best man, it's your duty!"

"Dude, you haven't even asked her yet!"

"My plans will be spoiled if you don't get over there and distract her! By any means necessary!"

Cyborg sighed. "Fine, you owe me big time!"

Cyborg walked towards them and pretended to trip. He knocked into a guy in front of Raven, and he went tumbling down on top her, in the water fountain.

Beast Boy covered his mouth out of shock and because he was trying to keep his laughter inside. He ran into the jewelry store and by the time Raven stood up, he was gone.

* * *

It was Robin's job to set up.

"Call me stupid, I shouldn't be doing this for him at all." He grumbled under hit breath.

He had already called and notified the other titans, and the honorary ones. They all agreed that if everything went smoothly, they would come. Robin even got the justice league to come. To say Beast Boy owed him big time was an understatement.

* * *

Raven glared down at herself. Her leotard was soaked and so was she. Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really, really sorry Rae."

She took a breath and tried to calm herself. "I don't suppose you have a towel." She replied dryly.

Cyborg shook his head sheepishly and Raven sighed, rubbing her temples. "Come on Star, lets go home."

Cyborg's good eye went wide and he ran in front of them. "You can't!"

Raven raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why not?"

Cyborg was stuck. "Uh..because..well..you see.."

Starfire smiled when she thought of something. "Boyfriend Robin is having the meeting of business and we are not to disturb!"

Raven sighed and squeezed the water out of her hair. "Fine, I'm going to buy a towel." She walked off towards a surf shop and Cyborg let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Starfire looked at him and smiled. "Should we do act of ditching now?"

Cyborg sighed and nodded. "Seems like it's the only option."

"Do you think friend Raven will return home?"

Cyborg looked around. "I don't think so. She knows how Robin gets with business meetings."

"Let us leave then."

"Right behind ya."

* * *

Raven sighed and walked out of the store. She had gotten her leotard mostly dried but she was still wet. She looked around for Starfire and Cyborg and when she realized they left, she was seething. She started to leave for the tower but stopped when she remembered what Star had said.

Raven took a breath and sat on a bench. She uttered her mantra a few things and she calmed down. She was going to kill her friends.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled at the man at the desk. "Hi, I'm picking something up."

The man nodded. "Name?"

"Garfield Logan."

He typed the name into the computer and nodded. "Here we are, just a moment."

He walked into the back and came back a few minutes later.

"Here you are."

He handed a box to Beast Boy and he smiled. "Thanks." He left and started to walk towards the tower. Hopefully, for once, things will go the way he planned.

* * *

Raven sighed and stood up. She was going home, she didn't care if Robin got angry.

She walked into the tower and squeezed the last bit of water from her hair. "Your lucky I don't feel like killing anyone today or you guys would-" she cut herself off as she looked up.

Beast Boy was standing there nervously and the others were beside him. He was wearing a tux. "What's going on?" She asked.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and walked over to her. He took her hand and made her sit down on a chair. "Ok, I don't where to start so I'm just going to talk."

He took a deep breath. "When we first met, I know we didn't get along that great. I was constantly being a thorn in your side. Ever since I met you, I thought you were beautiful. After the Terra incident I realized that I was looking in all the wrong places for the girl I needed, it took me a few years, but I finally got what I needed, you. We've gone through some really good times and some really, really bad ones, but we always came out on top. I honestly don't know what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you and I really don't want to find out. What I'm trying to say is." He got on one knee and pulled out the box.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Raven had tears in her eyes and she took a breath. "I don't know, I mean your green and you have pointy ears."

Beast Boy frowned and looked down, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Raven reached out and touched his ears. "Good thing I love your ears."

He looked up at her. "Y-you mean-"

She smiled. "Yes, ill marry you."

His smile couldn't have gotten any bigger at that moment. He pulled out the ring and handed it to her. "It's engraved."

She looked at it. _Your not alone_. She smiled and looked at him. "That's so incredibly cheesy."

He grinned and slipped it on her finger. "Oh what a glorious day!"

Raven and Beast Boy smiled at them. "Star, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Starfire squealed and gave Raven a bone crushing hug. "Yes!"

Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arm Raven's waist. "Raven Logan, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Robin smirked. "Oh yeah."

Cyborg smiled and gave Beast Boy a pat on the back. "Congrats man."

"Boyfriend Robin? When will you ask me to marry you?"

Robin's eyes went wide. "Uh..well.."

The rest of them smirked and walked out of the common room as Robin tried to give Starfire an explanation. "So, when are you moving into my room?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes and started to walk away from him. "Hey! That was a serious question! Raven! Rae!" He ran after her.

Cyborg and Robin smirked as he chased after her. "Twenty bucks says she'll kill him before they're married."

Robin looked over at him and smirked. "Your on."

**A/N: well, I hope you all enjoyed! The first chapter of my new story should be up sometime this week. Thank you all so much. **

**-Kat **


	25. Sequel?

Hey guys! I have some good news, a few of you asked about a sequel and I've decided to make one! I will still be writing the BBxRae one-shot series, and it will be updated at least once a week. The new story is going to be called learning to be strong. It will start up about 1 and a half years after secret garden.

Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are happily married. They have a happy life together. Raven's nightmares have been coming back, and they're worse then ever. When Raven's health starts to deteriorate, will the others will be able to help her, or will they be to late? And why is Starfire so angry at everyone?

So, yeah! I hope you all like the idea. The new chapter of the one-shots will be up more then likely tomorrow and it is the cartoon idea. After I post that chapter, I will start working on the request chapters. Thank you and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and happy New Years.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys! I just wanted to let everyone know that the sequel will be out tomorrow so keep a look out for it!


	27. Chapter 27

The new story is officially out! It's called learning to be strong. Check my profile for it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
